Mentiras arriesgadas
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Como un juego entre amigos puede alejarte del amor de tu vida. Jacob, un guaperas que se lleva a todas las chicas de calle, se fija en Renesmee, la única que le ignora. Una apuesta hará que se conozcan, pero también les separará cuando la verdad salga a la luz. (Aviso, hay lenguaje un poco "obsceno" y escenas de sexo) (Humanos)
1. El primer día de universidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 1.

El primer día en la universidad.

POV JACOB.

Cuando llegué a clase, me encontré con muchas caras nuevas para mí. Me había trasladado desde la universidad de Santa Mónica a la universidad de Washington.

El primer cambio que noté fue, sin duda, el clima. Que frío que hacía allí. Y yo con mis camisetas de manga corta y mis bermudas. Dios, me muero de frío. "¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado del frío que hace en esta maldita ciudad?"

-Hola. ¿Eres el nuevo?

Me volví hacia la persona que me había hablado. Era un chico rubio, con unas gafas más grandes que su cara. "Dios mío…."

\- Si. Me llamo Jacob.

\- Yo me llamo Edward.

\- Genial. – cogí mi carpeta y fui hacia el edificio. Me di cuenta al momento de que el chico me estaba siguiendo. - ¿Quieres algo, gafotas? Digo, Edward.

\- El rector me ha mandado para enseñarte todo esto.

\- No estamos en el instituto.

\- Es lo que me ha dicho. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas. – murmuró.

\- Te he oído.

\- No pretendía lo contrario.

Iba a responderle, pero me hizo gracia. Para ser un gafotas empollón, los tenía bien puestos. Le tendí mi mano y sonreí.

\- Soy Jacob Black. – dije, haciéndole reír.

\- Yo Edward Cullen.

\- Edward, encantado de conocerte. Estaré encantado de que me enseñes la universidad.

Edward sonrió y nos marchamos de tour por la universidad, que era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Me sorprendió gratamente ver que Edward y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. Ambos estudiábamos derecho, nos gustaba el futbol y los cómics (afición que nadie conocía de mí)

\- Bueno, se acabó el recorrido. – nos detuvimos ante un aula. – Esta es la clase de derecho penal.

\- Quedan veinte minutos para que termine la clase. – dije, mirando mi reloj. – Enséñame otra vez la cafetería.

\- Pero…

\- No vamos a interrumpir la clase, no?

\- Pero…

\- Edward, ¿te diviertes alguna vez?

Vi como se sonrojaba y se encogió de hombros.

\- Me divierto a mi manera.

\- Pues hoy nos vamos a divertir a la mía.

Nos pasamos toda la mañana en la cafetería, hablando, riendo y viendo pasar a las bellezas que iban a esa universidad. Cuanta maciza junta.

\- ¿Has salido alguna vez con alguna de estas bellezas? – pregunté, guiñándole un ojo a una morena que nos estaba mirando.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pero tú me has visto bien? – dijo Edward. No respondí. Sabía a lo que se refería. – Solo me hablan para pedirme apuntes o para que les haga algún trabajo.

\- ¿Y los haces?

\- Si.

\- Eres idiota.

\- Qué?

\- Que eres idiota. Estás dejando que se aprovechen de ti.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Negarte.

\- ¿Cómo? Oh Dios, ahí viene Bella.

\- ¿Bella?

\- La chica de pelo castaño.

Edward se escondió tras su carpeta mientras la tal Bella y otra chica se acercaban a nosotros.

\- Hola. – dijo, la chica rubia.

\- Hola, nena. – dije, deleitándome con su hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Cómo os llamais?

\- Yo me llamo Rosalie y mi amiga, la que se ha olvidado de hablar, se llama Bella.

\- Hola Bella.

\- Ho-hola.

\- ¿Eres nuevo? No te había visto por aquí antes. – dijo Rosalie, aun sonriendo. "Menudo polvazo tiene esta tía."

\- Tal vez no te habías fijado.

\- Me habría dado cuenta, créeme.

\- Y eso?

\- Un cañón como tú no se ve todos los días.

Sonreí. Ya la tenía en el bote. La miré de arriba a bajo. Si, definitivamente tenía que acabar en mi cama.

\- ¿Tienes novio?

\- No.

\- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

\- Si.

Me puse en pie al momento y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

\- Jacob, a dónde vas?

\- Voy a enseñarle mi casa a Rosalie. – le guiñé un ojo a la chica y esta sonrió. – Ya nos veremos mañana.

\- Pero…

\- Nos vemos mañana. – sentencié. – Y no olvides lo que hemos estado hablando.

Rosalie dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa y miró a Edward.

-¿Me haces lo de siempre?

Miré a Edward, que sin decir nada, cogió la carpeta de Rosalie y se marchó. "Menudo calzonazos."

\- ¿Nos vamos, Jacob? – dijo Rosalie, cogiéndome del brazo.

\- ¿Y tu amiga?

\- Ella puede vivir sin m. ¿Verdad Bella?

\- Si, claro. Marchaos. Yo…

No dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a toda prisa.

Miré a Rosalie, que no dejaba de mirarme. La besé brevemente en los labios y nos marchamos a mi casa, donde nos pasamos toda la tarde follando por todos los rincones de ella.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Fic nuevo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Aquí tenemos a un Jacob distinto al que solemos conocer, pero pronto veremos como se encuentra con la persona que cambiará su vida.**


	2. Maldita pija

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 2.

Maldita pija.

POV JACOB.

Desperté al amanecer. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a levantarme tan temprano que ya no pude dormir más. Miré a Rosalie, que seguía durmiendo. Me levanté de la cama y salí al jardín. Ver el amanecer era de lo más relajante.

\- Que madrugador. – Rosalie me abrazó por la espalda, con sus manos en mi cintura, mientras besaba mi cuello.

\- Deberías irte a casa.

\- ¿Me estás echando?

\- Solo digo que deberías marcharte. No querrás ir a casa con la misma ropa que llevabas ayer.

\- Ya… Claro… Tienes razón… - comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia mi miembro, que comenzó a endurecerse ante esas maravillosas manos. – Mmm me encanta ponértela dura.

Me volví y la llevé contra la pared, besándola con fuerza. Quería que se fuera, pero podría esperar un ratito más.

\- Quiero que te corras. – susurró en mi oído, comenzando a masturbarme.

\- Ponte de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te pongas de rodillas.

\- Pero…

\- O te pones de rodillas o te largas.

Vale. Lo reconozco. A veces podría llegar a ser un poco cabrón. Pero el sexo era sexo y Rosalie solo estaba allí para eso.

…

Cuando llegué a la universidad, fui en busca de Edward. Quería disculparme por mi manera de marcharme el día anterior.

\- Edward. – le vi al lado de su coche y fui hacia él. – Menudo cochazo.

\- Gracias.

\- Oye, perdona por haberme marchado ayer de aquella forma.

\- Tranquilo.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Claro, tranquilo. Es normal. Tenías ahí a Rosalie, deseando marcharse contigo. – dijo, sonriendo.

\- Si…

\- ¿Es buena?

\- Insaciable. – sonreí. – Tiene una boca que hace maravillas.

\- No quiero conocer los detalles. – dijo, sonrojándose. A mi me dio la risa. – Dale esto. – dijo, dándome la carpeta.

\- Yo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y por qué se la tengo que dar yo?

\- ¿No la vas a volver a ver? – exclamó, parecía sorprendido ante su deducción.

\- Supongo que me la cruzaré por el campus o la cafetería. – dije, encogiéndome de hombros al tiempo que le devolvía la carpeta. – Y tú deja ya de hacer el gilipollas. ¿Es que no quedamos en nada ayer?

Bajó la vista sin decir nada. Le di una colleja y le empujé hacia nuestra clase. Allí nos encontramos con Rosalie y Bella. Me volví al ver que la rubia se acercaba, momento en que Edward le devolvía la carpeta. Le miré de reojo y me fijé en como miraba a Bella. Estaba claro que le gustaba.

\- ¿Quieres follarte a Bella?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que si te la quieres trincar.

\- No, no. Bueno, yo…

\- Te gusta. – dije, viendo cómo se sonrojaba de nuevo. Asintió con la cabeza. – No es solo sexo, no? – esta vez negó con la cabeza. - ¿Habéis hablado alguna vez? – Volvió a negar con la cabeza. – Pues así mal empezamos, no crees?

\- Yo… Bueno… Le he dicho hola.

\- Menuda conversación.

\- Yo no soy como tú, Jacob. Yo necesito mi tiempo.

\- De acuerdo. – suspiré.

La puerta del aula se abrió y entramos todos en clase. Cuando llevábamos allí quince minutos de clase, la puerta del aula se abrió y entraron dos chicas. Si una era guapa, la otra lo era más.

\- Ahí está el bombonazo de la uni. – comentó un chico que tenía a mi lado. – le echaba un polvo ahora mismo sobre la mesa del profesor. – añadió, haciendo reír a dos de sus amigos, pero un tercero habló.

\- Sigue soñando, Paul.

\- ¿Crees que no me dejaría?

\- Ella no se acuesta con nadie.

\- ¿Es virgen? – pregunté, uniéndome a la conversación. – Por Dios, pero si ya tenemos veinte años.

\- Pues sí, chico. Se jacta de ser virgen y que lo piensa ser hasta que se case.

\- Eso es porque no me conoce. – fanfarroneé. Me moría de ganas de meter mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

\- Toda la universidad lleva dos años intentando tener algo con ella. – dijo el tal Paul. – Pero no hace caso a ningún tío.

\- Creo que tiene novio. – dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Pobre desgraciado. – murmuré.

\- Debe de matarse a pajas.

Todos nos pusimos a reír al tiempo que llegaba hasta nosotros y, junto a su amiga, se sentaron delante de nosotros. Realmente era una chica guapísima y, a pesar de esa ropa tan clásica y pija, se notaba que tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

\- ¿Crees que tú lo conseguirías? – me susurró Paul.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Follártela.

\- Hombre, no es por fardar, pero llegué nuevo ayer y ya me llevé a una pedazo de rubia a mi cama.

Sentí como reían y algunos golpearon mi espalda.

\- Sí, Rosalie te está matando con la mirada. – dijo Paul. – Pero ella no cuenta. Se la ha follado todo el mundo. Ahora estamos hablando de la pija maciza.

\- ¿Me estás retando? – dije, volviéndome para mirarles. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Cien pavos a que no consigues ni tocarla.

\- La tocará, pero por la hostia que le va a dar.

\- No te la llevas a la cama ni de coña. – dijo Edward, que estaba sentada a mi lado y que, al parecer, había estado escuchando nuestra conversación. Todos le miramos.

\- Gracias por los ánimos, amigo.

\- Ella vale mucho más que una estúpida apuesta. – dijo Edward, antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Los chicos me miraron y volvieron a reír.

\- Apuesto dos cientos pavos y te doy dos meses. Y no lo consigues.

\- Señores, anoten sus apuestas. – dio Paul, comenzando a escribir en un papel.

Cuando salimos de clase, observé a la pija maciza y fui tras ella. En cuanto se separó de su amiga, fui hacia ella.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. – dijo, con tono de asombro.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?

No dijo nada, pero sonrió. No me gustó nada esa sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. La cogí del brazo y de un tirón se soltó de mi mano.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso.

\- ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme tu nombre, simpática?

\- Como si te importara mucho como me llamo.

\- Si no me importara, no te lo preguntaría.

\- Cúrratelo un poco más. – dijo, volviendo a alejarse de mí.

Miré hacia la puerta de la clase de la que acababa de salir, donde estaba los chicos, descojonándose de mí. Me acerqué a ellos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido?

\- Es una amargada.

\- Ya te lo dije. – dijo Edward. – No vas a poder con ella. Vale más que un simple polvo.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Renesmee y Jacob ya se han encontrado! Si, la pija maciza es Renesmee. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Opiniones por fi plis!**


	3. Acercamiento infructuoso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 3.

Acercamiento infructuoso.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en la universidad y apenas había podido acercarme al objeto de mi obsesión. Cada vez que veía que me acercaba, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

-Déjalo ya. – dijo Edward a la hora de la comida. – Estás acosando a la pobre chica.

\- ¿Pero por qué huye siempre de mí? Normalmente son las tías las que se me acercan.

\- Eres un poco creído, no?

No respondí. No valía la pena. Tal vez a veces si que lo era, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- Deja a Renesmee tranquila. – dijo, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Te has cabreado conmigo?

\- No. – mentía, podía verlo.

\- ¿Y por qué te has puesto así?

– Me voy a clase. - dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Me sabía mal que mi amigo se hubiera enfadado, aunque la verdad es que no entendía el motivo. Pero algo bueno había sacado. Al fin conocía el nombre de la pija-repelente-maciza.

\- Hola Jacob.

\- Hola Leah. – dije, poniéndome en pie. - ¿Querías algo?

\- Si, quería preguntarte una cosa.

\- Dime, nena. – dije, sonriéndole.

\- La verdad es que quería invitarte a mi casa. – sonrió con ternura. La cogí por la barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo.

\- Vale.

\- Pero podemos ir a los baños un rato – dije, guiñándole un ojo. Sonrió. Ya la tenía en el bote. – Tengo veinte minutos libres.

Leah me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el baño de las chicas.

\- Me moría de ganas por tenerte así. – levanté su camiseta y mordisqueé sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Gimió. Sonreí. Me encantaba oírlas gemir. – Pon una pierna en alto. – Me arrodillé frente a ella y, levantando su falda y echando a un lado sus braguitas, ataqué su clítoris con mi lengua y mis dientes. Gimió aun más alto. – muévete contra mi boca.

\- Oh, Jacob.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si, si. No pares.

Sonreí de nuevo. Me gustaba que me suplicasen.

-¿Tomas la píldora?

\- Si. – gimió.

\- Bien. Porque yo no follo con condón.

Abrí mi bragueta, saqué m miembro y la penetré de golpe. Gritó. Me encantaba que gritaran.

…

Miré mi reloj y vi que ya eran las diez menos cinco. Di un último empujón y me corrí.

\- Tengo que irme. – me aparté de Leah y me puse bien los pantalones.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo que ir a clase.

\- Pero… ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

\- Tu sabrás.

\- ¿Al menos volveremos a vernos?

Miré a Leah, que se colocaba bien la ropa.

\- Tal vez te busque otro día.

Salí del pequeño cubículo y, en la puerta de los baños, me encontré con la pija.

\- Este es el baño de las chicas. – dijo sin mirarme, pasando por mi lado.

\- Buenos días a ti también, Renesmee.

Vi que se quedaba quieta, claramente la había sorprendida. Lentamente se fue volviendo para mirarme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Me lo he currado. – dije sin más. – Y ahora ¿podemos hablar como personas civilizadas?

\- Amm…

\- Somos adultos, preciosa. Dejémonos de niñerías.

\- Aplícate el cuento. – dijo, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

\- Nena, estábamos hablando.

\- No me llames nena, ni preciosa ni por ningún otro apelativo que no sea mi nombre. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Cristalino, pequeña.

\- Eres un imbécil. – murmuró, aunque sin molestarse en hacer que no la escuchara.

\- Para ser tan guapa eres un poco rancia.

Vi a través del espejo, dado que aún me daba la espalda, que no le gustó nada lo que le dije. En ese momento Leah salió del lavabo y huí antes de que se me acercara.

Fui en busca de Edward, pero este seguía enfadado conmigo y no me hizo ni caso, por lo que no tuve otro remedio que atender a clase. De repente, un rayo de esperanza se abrió ante mí. La chica que siempre iba con Renesmee estaba en esa clase y no había nadie sentado a su lado, así que cogí mis cosas y fui a sentarme a su lado.

\- Hola.

\- Ho-hola Jacob.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? – asintió con la cabeza – Pero yo aún no conozco tu nombre, lo cual me parece imperdonable, la verdad. – dije, haciendo que sonriera, a pesar de que se había puesto como un tomate.

\- Me llamo Alice. – dijo con timidez.

\- Encantado de conocerte Alice. – tomé su mano y besé el dorso. – Eres muy agradable.

\- Vaya! Gracias, tu también.

\- ¿Quieres que tomemos algo al salir de clase? Podríamos charlar un rato.

\- ¿Quieres quedar para hablar? – preguntó, claramente sorprendida.

\- Si, claro.

\- Pensaba que tú solo quedabas con las chicas para llevártelas a la cama.

\- ¿Quién dice eso?

No respondió, pero me fijé en que se ponía nerviosa. No insistí. La necesitaba como aliada para poder acercarme a Renesmee. Respiré hondo y hablé con calma.

\- Alice, soy un chico joven y estoy soltero. No te voy a negar que cuando surge la ocasión, la aprovecho. Pero no es lo único que busco en las chicas.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

\- Una chica que quiera abrazarme por las noches.

Vi como Alice se enternecía y me cogió de la mano con un cariño que nunca me habían mostrado.

\- Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te juzgué sin conocerte.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Claro que podemos quedar para charlar. ¿Nos vemos luego en la cafetería?

\- Eso sería estupendo. Eres un cielo. – besé su mejilla y volví hacia mi sitio, donde Edward no dejaba de mirarme con mala cara.

Embry, que se sentaba delante de mí, se volvió y me miró.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Conseguir aliados.

…**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…**

**Hola, hola.**

**De nuevo aquí. **

**¿Qué os va pareciendo?**

**No tengo ordenador, por eso tardo tanto en actualizar. Y por ello, y como he visto que este capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, cuelgo dos capítulos hoy.**

**Besitos.**


	4. Perseguida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 4.

Perseguida.

POV RENESMEE

Nunca había conocido a un tío tan pesado en mi vida. Parece tonto, no entiende las sutilezas. "Pues toca hablarle más directamente".

Vi a Alice acercarse dando brincos. Me detuve y me preparé para el ataque. Ella solo daba brincos cuando estaba contenta.

-Hola Nessie. – dijo, abrazándome a medio brinco, por lo que casi me tira al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- Pues estás eufórica.

\- Es que… he quedado con un chico. – dijo en un susurro. – Pero solo para charlar y tomar algo.

\- ¿Pero tú no estabas saliendo con Jasper? – pregunté por un chico de su pueblo. Siempre estaba hablando de él y de lo guapo y bueno que es y ahora me saltaba con esas.

\- Quería, pero dice que ahora mismo no se siente preparado para una relación. Que me quiere mucho, pero como amiga. – dijo, entristeciéndose de golpe. Yo sabía que ese chico le gustaba mucho. – Pero bueno, él se lo pierde.

\- ¿Y se puede saber con quién has quedado hoy? - Alice no dijo nada y bajó la vista. Ello no presagiaba nada bueno. – Alice, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Él me lo pidió y lo vi tan afectado, porque yo pensaba que solo… pero hablamos y me di cuenta de que… es que pobrecito… y yo… - comenzó a hablar sin terminar frases, algo típico de cuando estaba nerviosa, y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Me aparté un poco, intentando que no me diera sin querer una ostia en la cara.

\- Relájate Alice y dime quien es el chico. – dije, cogiéndole por las muñecas.

\- Vale. – respiró hondo y me miró – Es Jacob.

Al principio no entendí de quien me estaba hablando, hasta que pasó por nuestro lado y nos saludó.

-Hola Alice. Hola nena.

\- ¿Has quedado con ese gilipollas? – la cogí del brazo y la llevé hacia un lado, ya que seguíamos en medio del pasillo.

\- No es un gilipollas, Renesmee. Es un buen chico. – dijo, sonriendo. Pero yo no podía. Es que no lograba entenderlo. Alice era una chica lista.

\- Ese tío es un imbécil que se folla a todas las que pilla. – dije entre dientes. – No valora a una mujer, para él solo eres un coño más,

\- Renesmee, menuda boca tienes. – me regañó, poniéndose seria de golpe. – No me voy a acostar con él, solo vamos a charlar mientras tomamos algo. – Asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Pero por qué te enfadas tanto?

\- Solo me preocupo por ti, cielo. – acaricié su mejilla y mi amiga sonrió. – Todos sabemos cómo es. No se detiene hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

\- Con nosotras no va a poder. Sabemos lo que queremos.

\- Eso mismo.

Chocamos nuestras manos y nos abrazamos de nuevo y Alice besó mi mejilla.

-Ya te informaré de cómo ha ido.

Vi marchar a Alice en busca de Jacob. Suspiré. Ese tío no era trigo limpio, no me fiaba nada de él. Me habían informado muy bien.

…

Cuando terminaron las clases, fui hacia el parquing en busca de mi coche. Allí me encontré con mi gran apoyo y el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Ocurre algo? – dije, abrazándole.

\- ¿Es que tiene que pasar algo? ¿No puedo venir a hablar con mi hermana? – dijo, devolviéndome el abrazo. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, como siempre. ¿Y como se encuentra mi hermano mayor?

\- Preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? – me apoyé en el capó del coche y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado. - ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo sabes.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Tú solo… ve con mucho cuidado con Jacob.

\- Tranquilo Edward. A mí no me impresionan ni sus halagos ni sus musculitos.

Edward al fin sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-¿Vendrás a casa este fin de semana? - Le miré alzando una ceja. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- No he ido a casa en más de dos años, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ir ahora?

\- Tengo esperanza.

\- Dejalo. – dije, yendo a abrir el coche. Edward asintió. – Te llamaré.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Le guiñé un ojo y le lancé un beso, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. Nos despedimos con la mano y, tras ponerme el cinturón, puse rumbo al apartamento que compartía con Alice.

Antes de haber abierto la puerta, oí unas risas que venían del interior del apartamento. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente. Ya hablaría yo con Alice más tarde. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría llevar a ese tío a casa?

-Hola cielo. – dijo Alice cuando me vio entrar. – Tenemos visita.

\- Si, ya lo veo. – murmuré, mirándoles. Estaban los dos sentaditos en mi sofá, bebiéndose mi vino en mis copas nuevas. - ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?

\- Si. – dijo el engreído, poniéndose en pie. Se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano. – Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. Hola, me llamo Jacob.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Renesmee, por favor. – dijo Alice, acercándose a nosotros. – Está intentando ser simpático. ¿No puedes intentarlo tú también?

Respiré hondo y estreché la mano que me tendía.

\- Encantado de conocerte.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates con esta frialdad?

Alice me miró y, seguidamente, se marchó dando brincos hacia su dormitorio, dejándonos a solas. Cogí la copa que Alice había dejado en la mesa, la rellené y me senté en el sofá.

\- ¿Y tú porque no dejas de perseguirme?

\- ¿No te has parado a pensar que tal vez esté interesado en ti?

\- ¿En mí o a quitarme las bragas? - Dije, al tiempo que él se sentaba a mi lado.

\- ¿No me conoces de nada y te atreves a juzgarme? – no pude responder ante eso. - ¿Acaso te llamo yo estirada, borde y reprimida?

\- ¿Pero de qué vas, gilipollas? – grité, poniéndome en pie de golpe.

\- Yo no te juzgo sin conocerte a pesar de la imagen que das. – dijo, dejándome de nuevo sin habla. – Lo único que quiero es que me dejes conocerte.

Pensé en mandarle a la mierda pero, no sé por qué estúpida razón, decidí darle una oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, todos merecíamos una.

-De acuerdo. – suspiré, dejándome caer de nuevo en el sofá. – Lamento haberme formado una imagen de ti sin haberme molestado en conocerte.

Jacob asintió, bebió un trago de vino y sonrió.

-Te gusta ponerme de los nervios, verdad?

Sonrió de nuevo. Tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Es que me lo pones muy fácil. – dijo, aun sonriendo. Sonreí sin poderlo evitar. – Anda! Pero si sabes sonreír! – exclamó. – Venga, brindemos. Porque la sonrisa nunca abandone nuestras vidas.

\- Amén. – choqué mi copa con la suya y bebimos un trago. - ¿Así que soy una estirada, reprimida y borde eh? – pregunté, logrando que se atragantara. - ¿Sabes que me da igual lo que la gente piense de mí?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Soy yo quien vive mi vida, no ellos.

\- En ello te doy toda la razón. – se puso en pie y fue en busca de la botella de vino. - ¿Quieres otra copa?

\- Si, por favor.

Rellenó de nuevo nuestras copas y bebimos de nuevo.

-Creo que me equivoqué contigo. – reconocí. – No eres tan gilipollas como me había empeñado en creer.

\- Vaya… Gracias, supongo.

\- Es que… yo pensé… pensé que querías de mí una cosa que no voy a darte. – murmuré, sintiendo como me sonrojaba.

Jacob me entendió sin necesidad de decir nada más, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Por qué quedaste con Alice? – pregunté, fingiendo que no me importaba que lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Curiosa.

\- Quería poder hablar con ella para saber más cosas de ti.

\- Am…

\- Opino que estamos pasando una buena tarde, aquí tranquilos, charlando, tomando una copa de vino… - dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Me dio la risa y aún más cuando se me salió el vino por la boca, empapando el rostro y la camiseta de Jacob. Él pareció mosquearse, pero yo no podía dejar de reír y, al final, Jacob terminó uniéndose a mis risas.

\- Perdona. – logré decir al fin. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso y comencé a limpiarle la cara. – Se me fue por otro lado.

\- Si, por la boca hacia mi cara.

\- De verdad que lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo, sonriendo al fin. – Esto formará parte del inicio de nuestra relación.

\- ¿Relación? – exclamé, demasiado alarmada.

\- Relación de amistad. – aclaró.

Asentí.

Edward había exagerado al advertirme sobre Jacob. Era un buen chico y se estaba comportando con mucho respeto.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Realmente creo que me equivoqué contigo.

\- Y yo contigo. Eres simpática. – sonreí. – Pero es que siempre vas tan rígida…

\- Ya te he dicho que lo que piensen los demás me da igual.

Sonrió. Miró su reloj y se puso en pie.

-¿Te vas?

\- Si, ya tengo que marcharme.

Me puse en pie y recogí las copas, que dejé en la cocina.

\- Nos vemos mañana en la universidad. – me tendió su mano y la tomé.

\- Claro. Mañana nos vemos.

\- Voy a despedirme de Alice.

Vi a Jacob ir al dormitorio de Alice y despedirse de ella con un abrazo. No me gustó nada lo que vi y mucho menos como me sentí en ese momento.

Cuando Jacob se marchó, me dejé caer en el sofá y Alice hizo lo mismo a mi lado, estirando sus piernas sobre las mías. No dijimos nada durante un buen rato, pero estaba empezando a incomodarme con tanta miradita y sonrisita.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – dije al fin.

\- Muchas cosas.

\- ¿Alguna referente a Jacob?

Sonrió más ampliamente.

\- Creo que le gustas.

\- Que va!

\- Y a ti te gusta él.

…**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…**

**Aquí hay tomate!**

**Lamento la tardanza, me secuestran el portatil cuando les da la gana, y tonta de mí que me dejo.**

**Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capi. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. **

**Opiniones!**

**Kisses.**


	5. Como si no me conocieras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 5.

Como si no me conocieras.

POV RENESMEE.

Después de una noche de chicas con Alice, lo que incluía pizza y vino, mucho vino en realidad, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. "Tener resaca entre semana es de lo peor."

\- Dios! Como me duele la cabeza! – murmuró Alice, que esa noche había dormido en mi cama, a la que no sé cómo llegamos. - ¿Cuánto bebimos anoche?

\- No sé… Mucho… - me levanté de la cama, pero me tambaleé y caí contra mi tocador. – Joder, mi cabeza!

\- Eh?

\- Me he dado en la cabeza. – murmuré, sentándome en el suelo. Me toqué la frente y, al mirar mi mano, vi que tenía sangre. – Oh Dios mío.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo sangre.

Eso pareció activarnos a las dos, porque ambas nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia el cuarto de baño, donde Alice, que estudiaba medicina, me curó y me puso una tirita. Cuando me miré en el espejo, grité.

\- Azul!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me has puesto una tirita azul!

\- Es que no tenemos de ninguna más. – se disculpó-

\- Joder, ahora voy a tener que arreglarme el flequillo.

Ambas fuimos a vestirnos en silencio y, cuando me hube puesto mis perlas y arreglado mi flequillo, me puse una boina, que iba a conjunto con mis pantalones, y fui en busca de mi amiga, que desayunaba en el salón.

-¿Te duele tanto la cabeza como a mí? – preguntó Alice cuando me senté a su lado.

\- Si. – cogí su zumo de naranja y bebí un largo trago. - ¿Conduces tú hoy?

\- No me siento con fuerzas…

\- Yo tampoco… - murmuré, poniendo la frente sobre la fría mesa. – No puedo ni con m cuerpo.

\- Pero no podemos ir andando. Está demasiado lejos.

\- Iremos en taxi. – saqué mi móvil y llamé.

…

Cuando llegamos a la universidad, todos se nos quedaron mirando al vernos salir del taxi. Sin hacerles caso, Alice y yo enlazamos nuestros brazos y fuimos hacia nuestras clases, ignorando a todo el mundo. Ya era viernes y podíamos habernos quedado en casa teniendo una resaca cojonuda, pero yo no faltaba a clase nunca y no pensaba hacerlo por una borrachera.

Vi a Jacob a lo lejos y estube a punto de ir a saludarle, pero me miró y se volvió para seguir hablando con un grupo de chicos, sus nuevos amigotes.

\- ¿No vamos a saludar a Jacob?

\- Acaba de girarnos la cara. - dije, dolida. - Siempre dando por culo y hoy nos gira la cara.

\- ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

\- Que inocente eres, Alice. Es un tío, estaba con sus colegas y tenía que hacerse el machito.

\- No comprendo a los hombres. - suspiró.

\- Yo solo entiendo que son unos gilipollas.

Dejamos atrás a los chicos, que nos estaban mirando, y Alice y yo nos marchamos a clase.

Edward no había ido a clase ese día. Al principio me preocupé por él, pero entonces recordé que ya se había marchado a casa de nuestros padres, con los que yo ya llevaba dos años sin hablarme. Ellos hubieran querido que fuera abogada o médico, pero yo quería ser profesora. Aunque ese no era el único motivo por el que no quería verles.

\- Hola. - susurró de repente una voz en mi oído.

Miré de reojo hacia mi lado y volví a lo mío, que era pasarle unos a puntes por correo.

Jacob se sentó a mi lado en la escalera que daba a mi próxima clase, pero yo guardé mi portatil y me puse en pie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? - exclamé, volviéndome hacia él.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Nos hemos visto en la entrada y has actuado como si no me conocieras. - vale, había sonado a celos, pero qué narices, es que estaba celosa. Y también muy cabreada.

\- Estaba hablando con unos amigos.

\- Claro... A eso mismo me refiero... Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Que me da igual.

\- ¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol?

\- ¿Qué? -

"¿Pero a qué viene este cambio de tema?"

\- Y te has peinado el flequillo hacia el otro lado.

"¿Pero como se ha dado cuenta?"

\- ¿Te sorprende que me haya fijado? - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Se acercó a mí y lentamente me quitó las gafas de sol. Parpadeé un par de veces para adaptarme a la luz de los fluorescentes. Me quitó la boina y me levantó el flequillo con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en la frente?

\- Me di un golpe. Dame mis gafas. - le quité las gafas de la mano y me las puse.

Jacob se puso a reír y volvió a ponerme la boina.

\- ¿De qué e ríes?

\- Creo que tienes una buena resaca.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

\- Simplemente me intereso por mi amiga. - acarició mi brazo y, no se porque, no me aparté. - ¿Cuanto bebiste anoche?

\- No me acuerdo. - murmuré.

\- ¿Os queda vino en la nevera?

\- Creo que no.

\- Pues os bebisteis tres botellas. - dijo, riendo de nuevo. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?

\- Yo no falto a clase. - cogí mis cosas y me aparté. - Si me disculpas, ahora debo marcharme.

\- Renesmee, estamos hablando. - dijo, cogiéndome del brazo de nuevo, pero esta vez me solté de un tirón. - Vale, lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero no hace falta que te pongas así. Ellos también son mis amgos.

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Por qué diablos me estaba comportando así? Me aparté de nuevo cuando noté su mano rozar mi mejilla.

\- Vale, yo también tengo que disculparme, pero no lo tomes por costumbre. No suelo disculparme nunca y contigo ya lo he hecho dos veces.

\- Me alegro de ser el primero entonces. Y por partida doble! - sonreí. - ¿Haces algo esta noche? - Asentí. Mentira, no tenía nada que hacer. - ¿Y mañana? - asentí y mentí de nuevo. - ¿Estás muy ocupada o es que no quieres quedar conmigo?

\- Jacob, nos conocemos de un solo día y...

\- Y?

\- Pues que...

\- Aun no has oído mi propuesta y ya te estás montando peliculas raras. - no dije nada. Tenía razón. - Mi idea es esta. Alice, tú y yo podríamos salir de fiesta, a bailar un poco y tomar unas copas. Mis amigos también saldrán y podríamos encontrarnos con ellos.

\- No. - negué, apartándome de él. - No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que Paul.

Cogí mis cosas y, ante su sorpresa, me marché.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola. Capítulo nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Que le habrá pasado a Renesmee con sus padres para que no hablen? ¿y con Paul?**

**Kisses.**


	6. Fin de semana de ensueño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 6

Fin de semana de ensueño.

POV RENESMEE

No pude dejar de mirar a Jacob durante todo el día. Él también me iba mirando, e intentó acercarse a mí en varias ocasiones, pero le rehuí todas ellas. Me había ido de la lengua con el tema de Paul y estaba segura que, en cuanto se acercara, intentaría preguntarme sobre ello.

Cuando al fin terminaron las clases de ese día, me despedí de Alice y fui a toda prisa hacia el parquing, pero entonces me di cuenta de que esa mañana no había llevado mi coche.

\- Mierda!

\- ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

\- ¿Vuelves a huir de mí?

\- ¿Debería hacerlo?

\- Sabes que no. - me volví y miré a Jacob, que llevaba un casco de moto en la mano. - Sé porque has estado huyendo de mí toda la mañana. Tranquila. No voy a hacer preguntas.

\- Gracias. - dije, emocionada por el detalle.

\- ¿Te llevo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿En moto? Ni loca. Antes me voy andando.

\- ¿Con esos tacones?

Bajé la vista a mis pies y suspiré. Tenía razón.

\- Soy bueno conduciendo.

\- Pero solo llevas un casco. - dije, en busca de una excusa.

\- Y?

\- ¿Como que y?

Jacob me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar por él hacia una enorme y preciosa moto negra.

\- ¿Es una harley?

\- Así es. Y mira. - abrió una de las maletas laterales y sacó otro casco.

\- Vaya. - "Mierda"

\- Si. Ahora no te puedes librar de mí. - dijo, guiñándome uno de sus preciosos ojos oscuros. - A ti te toca llevar el caso ridículo.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? - dije, al ver su cara de diversión. Él mismo me quitó la boina y me puso el pequeño casco negro. - ¿Como estoy?

\- Preciosa. - besó mi mejilla y se puso el casco.

Me quedé como una idiota mirándole mientras se subía a la moto, aun sintiendo el calor de sus labios sobre mi mejilla. Jacob me hizo un gesto para que me sentara tras él y lo hice, aunque con un poco de torpeza.

Cerré los ojos. Las motos me daban miedo desde que...

\- Renesmee...

\- Eh?

\- Nena, ya hemos llegado.

\- No me llames nena.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Jacob sonriente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- ¿Te dan miedo las motos? - me cogió por la cintura y me ayudó a salir de encima de la moto.

Una vez que tuve los pies en el suelo, respiré. Dejé que Jacob me quitara el casco y me cogiera de la mano.

\- ¿Donde estamos?

\- En mi casa.

\- ¿Me has traído a tu casa? - exclamé, soltándome de su mano - Yo no soy uno de tus ligues a los que traes para follar.

\- Así que eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí. - dijo, ofendido, mirándome fijamente. - ¿Crees que solo me acerco a ti para meterte en mi cama? - No respondí. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirme de mis palabras. - Estás muy equivocado conmigo.

\- Jacob...

\- Joder! Ya somos mayorcitos y no te niego que si surge la ocasión, pues la aprobecho, pero no tienes que juzgarme por ello. También sé pensar con la cabeza, no solo con la polla.

Asentí con la cabeza, arrepentida.

Tenía razón. Él solo me trataba como a una amiga y yo no sabía cerrar mi bocaza.

Me acerqué a él, pero se apartó de mí y se fue directo hacia la casa. No pude moverme, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Vas a entrar o te quedas fuera? - dijo, asomándose a la puerta.

Agaché la cabeza y fui tras él. Entré en la casa y seguí a Jacov hacia un espacioso y luminoso salón. Dejó los cascos encima de la mesa y fue hacia la cocina, que se separaba del salón por una larga barra.

\- ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Rosado?

\- Si lo tienes blanco mejor.

\- Sientate, ahora vengo.

Me senté en el largo sofá blanco, mirando a mi alrededor. Era una casa muy grande y hermosa.

\- ¿Es que piensas? - Jacob se sentó a mi lado y me dio una de las copas. - ¿Te gusta la casa?

\- Mucho.

\- La heredé de mi madre. Murió hace cuatro meses.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dejé la copa sobre la mesita de te para estrechar su mano entre las mías.

\- Tranquila. - acarició mi mano y sonrió. - Por eso vine. Necesitaba marcharme de casa. Y cuando el abogado y el notario nos dijeron que la casa era para mí, pedí el traslado en la universidad y me vine a vivir aquí.

\- Oye, yo... Siento lo que te he dicho ahí fuera. - conseguí decir tras beber un trago de vino. - Yo... Supongo que no confío en los hombres.

\- Así que no solo se trata de mí. - dijo, sonriendo. - Yo también me pasé.

\- No. Respondiste como hubiera hecho yo.

\- Para ser tan pija tienes una lengua muy sucia. - dijo, tocando la punta de mi nariz con un dedo. Sonreí.

\- Que vista de esta forma no significa que no sea como las demás. - sonrió de nuevo. Cada vez me gustaba más esa sonrisa. - Solo soy una chica.

\- Me agrada saberlo.

\- Yo... Odio a los hombres...

\- Vaya, gracias. - dijo, riendo.

\- Mi hermano y tu, de momento, sois la excepción.

\- Deduzco que esto tiene algo que ver con Paul. - asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Tanto daño te hizo? - volví a asentir con la cabeza. - No pasa nada. - se acercó un poco más y me abrazó. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Me puse a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

\- Me mintió. - sollocé. - fingió quererme para llevarme a la cama.

\- Sht...

\- Casi lo hace... Yo no quería, pero él no me hacía caso.

\- ¿Te violó? - preguntó al tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Jacob suspiró. Se le veía aliviado. - No va a volver a tocarte.

\- No se lo voy a permitir. - dije. Jacob sonrió levemente. - Por eso respondí como lo hice cuando me propusiste salir de fiesta con ellos.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. - besó mi mejilla y la acarició. - ¿Cuando ocurrió?

\- Hace tiempo. Estábamos en el instituto. Tenía diecisiete años. - cogí mi copa de vino y bebí un largo trago de vino. - Quería que él fuera el primero, pero no en un coche.

\- Gilipollas. - masculló.

\- Lo es, pero aquello ya pasó. - acaricié su brazo, intentando calmarle. - Supongo que por eso soy un poco borde con los chicos.

\- ¿Solo un poco?

\- Vale, mucho. - ambos reímos.

Me encantaba estar así con él. Jacob era un chico muy majo, simpático y me estaba demostrando que era un gran amigo. Y me gustaba.

\- Yo no soy como Paul.

\- Ya lo sé. - acaricié su rostro. No sabía el porque, pero me moría de ganas de hacerlo, y decidí dejarme llevar. - Me alegro de haberte conocido.

\- Y a mí. - Jacob tomó la mano con la que le acariciaba y besó la palma. - Me gustas, Renesmee.

\- Oh.

\- No quiero estropear nuestra amistad, pero tenía que decírtelo.

Besó el dorso de mi mano y sonreí.

\- También me gustas, pero creo que deberíamos seguir con la relación que tenemos. - dije. Gracias a dios, Jacob asintió.

\- Lo acepto. Por el momento. - sonrió y me dio un breve beso en los labios que me dejó tonta. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

\- Me encantaría.

Cogidos de la mano, fuimos de tour por la casa. Era preciosa. Y Jacob se portó como un auténtico caballero.

Pasamos la tarde en su dormitorio, hablando, viendo la televisión, él pintándome las uñas con el pintauñas nuevo que llevaba en el bolso, mientras yo hablaba con Alice por teléfono y le contaba que esa noche no iría a casa. Me quedaría a dormir en casa de Jacob.

\- ¿Como es tu familia? - preguntó cuando estábamos cenando comida china que habíamos pedido.

\- Mis padres... Bueno... Hace poco más de dos años que no me hablo con ellos. El único que me importa es mi hermano. Le quiero, le adoro. Él lo es todo para mí.

\- ¿Qué pasó...?

\- No me creyeron. - dije, dejando de comer. - Les conté lo de Paul, vieron las marcas en mis brazos y mi labio partido, pero aun así no me creyeron.

\- ¿También te pegó? - asentí con la cabeza. - Lo voy a matar.

\- No vas a hacer nada. - dije, sujetándole por la muñeca, ya que vi que estaba poniéndose nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nadie más lo sabe, solo nosotros cinco.

\- ¿Cinco? - Jacob contó con los dedos y pronto cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Tu hermano no lo sabe? - negué con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?

\- No quería que sufriera. Sabe que no me hablo con mis padres, pero no conoce el motivo real. Cree que es por la carrera que elegí.

\- Creo que debería saberlo.

\- ¿De qué serviría ahora? - Jacob me abrazó y besó mi pelo. - No quiero que sufra.

\- De acuerdo. Lo entiendo, aunque no comparto tu opinión.

Continuamos cenando en silencio.

Cuando terminamos, lo recogimos todo y fuimos a dormir, cada uno en una habitación distinta, aunque a media noche me desperté y fui hacia su casa, en la que dormimos abrazados.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**¿Qué tal os ha parecido? Dos revelaciones en una.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 7.

Sentimientos encontrados.

POV JACOB.

Cuando llegué a clase el lunes y vi a Renesmee llegar con Alice, no pude evitar sonreír. Las saludé con la mano y ellas me dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Como va? - dijo Edward, apareciendo a mi lado

\- Hola! - exclamé, abrazándole. Me sentía feliz. - ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

\- ¿Vas borracho? - preguntó, riendo.

\- Solo soy feliz.

\- ¿Lo has hecho? - preguntó, poniéndose serio de golpe.

\- ¿El qué? - no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando.

\- Lo de la estupida apuesta. - murmuró. Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué? Parece que os llevais muy bien.

\- He conocido mejor a Renesmee y tenías razón. No merece que se juegue con ella.

Edward sonrió y me golpeó en el hombro.

Sin decir nada más, ambos nos fuimos hacia clase.

Cuando vi a Paul venir a sentarse a mi lado, me dieron ganas de romperle la cara, pero logré contenerme y actué como si Renesmee no me hubiera contado nada.

\- ¿Como va? - dijo Embry.

\- ¿El qué? - disimulé.

\- Ya sabes el qué. ¿Ya te la has follado?

\- No.

\- Pues se la ve más relajada.

\- Pues no he hecho nada con ella. Déjame en paz de una vez. - cogí mi portatil y comencé a tomar apuntes, solo para mantenerme ocupado.

Embry me miró extrañado y vi de reojo como miraba al resto de los chicos . Sé que les había sorprendido mi respuesta y mi comportamiento, pero pasaba de ellos. También miré a Edward. Sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído. - mré a Paul, que me acorraló al salir de clase. - ¿Te gusta Renesmee?

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

\- Me importa y punto.

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad en su momento y yo no pienso desaprobechar la mía. - le aparté de un empujón y fui hacia la cafetería, donde me encontré con las chicas. Renesmee sonrió al verme y yo tuve que contener las enormes ganas que tenía de besarla. - Buenos días, chicas.

\- Buenos días, Jacob. - dijo Alice.

\- Hola.

\- Hola. - las saludé a las dos con un un beso en la mejilla y me senté a la mesa. - ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? ¿Fuiste a casa? - pregunté mirando a Alice.

\- Si! - exclamó, riendo. - Fui a ver a mis padres y a mi Jazzie.

Miré a Renesmee y esta sonrió.

\- ¿Eso que es? ¿Un perro? - pregunté, haciendo que Renesmee estallara en carcajadas.

\- Es mi novio, idiota. - exclamó, lanzándome una manzana, que cogí al vuelo. - Se llama Jasper, pero yo lo llamo Jazzie.

\- ¿Y él te deja?

Renesmee volvió a reír.

\- Claro que si, me quiere mucho.

\- ¿Ya estais juntos? - preguntó Renesmee.

\- Sii. Este fin de semana me ha pedido salir.

\- Vaya.

Me puse a reír. Esa chica era la bomba.

\- ¿Y tú, Jacob?

\- El sábado por la tarde fui a ver a mi hermana, que vive cerca. Y el domingo estuve todo el día en casa, arreglando mi coche.

\- Podrías echarle un ojo al coche de Renesmee. - dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo. - Necesita un repaso general.

Vi como Renesmee se sonrojaba y yo me puse a reír al entender que Alice lo había dicho con segundas.

\- Estaré encantado de echarle un vistazo.

\- ¿Os quereis callar ya? - exclamó Renesmee.

\- ¿No te gusta que hablemos de coches? - dije, haciendo que Alice riera.

Renesmee nos sacó la lengua, se puso en pie y se marchó, aunque cuando le guiñé un ojo, sonrió levemente.

\- Le gustas. - susurró Alice.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Ella misma me lo dijo, pero solo quiere que seamos amigos.

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto?

\- Lo acepto, por el momento. Pero yo nunca me rindo.

\- Así me gusta.

Edward apareció en el comedor cuando Alice se marchaba dando brincos.

\- Tienes a Paul muy cabreado.

\- Me importa una mierda.

\- Si... a mi también.

\- Hola Jacob. - Rosalie apareció frente a nosotros con su amiga Bella, que se sonrojó al ver a Edward.

\- Hola Rosalie.

\- He pensado que tal vez quieras venir a mi casa hoy.

\- No puedo. - intenté marcharme, pero volvió a ponerse delante. - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que vengas a mi casa.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos a hablar claro. - dije, encarándome a Rosalie. - No quiero follar contigo. No hoy, ni mañana ni ningún día.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Es que no sabes aceptar un no?

\- Yo no me rindo.

\- Pues azlo, porque lo que pasó, nunca más volverá a pasar.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Vaya, vaya. Parece que al final Jacob se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente.**


	8. Vacaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 8.

Vacaciones.

POV JACOB

Tras dos semanas más de curso, llegaron las vacaciones de navidad.

Yo no quería volver a casa y a Renesmee parecía pasarle lo mismo, así que decidimos dejar que Alice organizara nuestras vacaciones. Y ahí estábamos; Alice y su novio Jasper, Edward, Bella (que al parecer era la hermana de Alice) Renesmee y yo en Nueva York, en la casa que allí tenían las hermanas Swan.

\- Dios, Dios, Bella ha venido. - dijo Edward por quinta vez en menos de un minuto, dando vuelas por el dormitorio como una peonza.

\- Normal. Esta es su casa.

\- Pero vamos a estar dos semanas con ella.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo?

\- ¿Y como quieres que te lo diga? - pregunté fingiendo tranquilidad, pero no estaba nada tranquilo, Renesmee también estaba allí y cada día me gustaba más. - Tu ya estás histérico por los dos.

\- Pero...

\- Edward, ven. - me acerqué a él y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. - Bella está aquí, esta es tu mejor oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sientes por ella. - Edward hizo el intento de hablar, pero le tapé la boca con la mano. - Si hace falta, yo te ayudaré.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Pues claro que si. Somos amigos. Y los amigos se ayudan.

Edward sonrió y continuamos deshaciendo nuestras maletas. Cuando al fin estubimos listos, cogimos nuestros abrigos y fuimos hacia el salón, donde ya estaban todos, esperándonos.

\- ¿A donde nos vamos? - dije, yendo hacia donde estaba Renesmee, que estaba precioso con ese gorrito de lana rosa.

\- Hemos pensado de ir a pasear por Central Park. - dijo Alice, colgándose del cuello de Jasper, que sonreía encantado. - ¿Os parece bien a todos?

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, nos abrigamos bien y los seis salimos de la lujosa casa. No me lo pensé dos veces y decidí que había llegado el momento de comenzar a ayudar a Edward. Me acerqué hasta Bella, que iba al lado de Renesmee.

\- Hola chicas. - dije, metiéndome entre ambas, pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

\- Hola Jacob. - dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- Renesmee, ¿podrías ir a hacer compañía a mi amigo Edward mientras hablo un ratito con Bella?

Renesmee miró hacia atrás, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero cuando le guiñé un ojo, sonrió y se marchó sin decir nada. Había entendido lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo que me ha parecido ver.

\- De acuerdo. Tu dirás.

\- Creo que te gusta Edward. - susurré en su oído, sobresaltándole. - Si te pidiera una cita, aceptarías?

Bella me miró, se sonrojó bajo su bufanda y, al final, asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sonreí. No me había equivocado al pensar que le gustaba Edward.

\- Mi amigo es muy tímido, y tal vez tarde un poco en hacerlo, pero...

\- Lo haré yo. - dijo, sorprendiéndome. Eso si que no me lo esperaba. - No me gusta nada ver como se deja manejar por esas aprobechadas de la universidad. - volvió a sorprenderme con sus palabras. Era mucho más lanzada y valiente de lo que había imaginado. - Como Rosalie, que lo aprueba todo sin mover un dedo.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pequeña.

\- No me llamo pequeña, me llamo Bella.

\- Ya lo sé. - le guiñé un ojo y volví al lado de Edward, que hablaba animadamente con Renesmee, con quien tenía su brazo enlazado. "Vaya, si que son amiguitos." - Hola, chicos.

\- Hola! Ahora le estaba comyando a Edward que tiene que ir a hablar con Bella. ¿Verdad Jacob?

Renesmee sonreía ámpliamente. Esa sonrisa me volvía loco.

\- ¿Qué - Qué? - tartamudeó Edward, claramente nervioso.

\- Anda, ve con ella, cobardica. - Renesmee le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo chocar contra Bella. - A ver si ahora por fin charlan un rato.

\- ¿No crees que somos un poco malos? - dije, al ver lo mal que lo estaba pasando Edward por culpa de los nervios.

\- Que va. Somos los mejores amigos que puede tener. - enlazamos nuestros brazos y continuamos con el paseo. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, amiga.

\- ¿Por qué ya no vas con ninguna chica?

Me detuve, mirando sorprendido a Renesmee.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- No sé... Es que antes de que nos conociéramos bien, te tirabas a media universidad. Y a la otra mitad no te la tirabas porque son tíos. - No dije nada. Renesmee me estaba dejando sin habla. ¿Es que acaso quería que fuera follando con todas las que se me acercaran? - Y de repente veo que ya no te acercas a ninguna. Y que cuando alguna se acerca a ti, la alejas.

\- Bueno... Es que ya no me apetece. - murmuré. - ¿Es cierto que tienes novio? - pregunté al recordar lo que me había dicho Embry.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos aquel día en tu casa?

Asentí. Tenía razón, pero en mi interior sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo.

\- No hagas caso de los chismes que va contando la gente. - dijo, soltando mi brazo. - No necesito tener novio para ser feliz.

\- Ni yo ir acostándome con cualquiera.

\- Vale, lamento haber sacado el tema.

\- Somos amigos, no? - dije, aprtándole un pelo de la cara. Asintió con la cabeza. - Entonces no hace falta que te disculpes por hacer preguntas. ¿De acuerdo? - volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - Y creo que ya conoces el motivo por el que no quiero acostarme con nadie.

\- Oh, Jacob. - bajó la vista al suelo, pero llevé mi mano a su barbilla e hice que me mirara. - Yo... Ya sabes que yo...

\- Tranquila, Renesmee. No te estoy pidiéndo nada, solo digo lo que yo siento.

\- Yo no puedo darte...

\- Sht... - la abracé, sintiendo como se ponía a temblar. - Me gustas mucho, Renesmee. No puedo ni quiero evitarlo.

\- Por favor, no me digas esas cosas... - dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

\- Vale, ya me callo. Au! - me dio una colleja y sentí como sonreía contra mi cuello. - Que violenta.

\- Tortolitos, venga, vámonos! - Alice apareció a nuestro lado, cogida del brazo de Jasper. - Tenemos hambre.

\- ¿Donde quieres ir a cenar? - dijo Renesmee, apartándose de mí.

\- Podríamos ir allí. - dijo Bella, señalando hacia un pequeño restaurante. - Todo lo que hacen aalí está riquísimo.

Renesmee me miró, sonriendo. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miré hacia donde me indicaba. Bella y Edward iban cogidos de la mano. Sonreí cuando Edward me miró. Al fin lo había conseguido.

\- Si! Vayamos a donde ha dicho Bella. - dijo Alice.

Todos comenzaron a caminar y les seguí, poniéndome al lado de Edward.

\- ¿Has vuelto a entrar en el juego?

\- ¿Como dices? - pregunté sin entenderle.

\- Tú y Renesmee.

\- Joder, Edward. No estoy jugando. - exclamé, recordando la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con los chicos. Ya ni me acordaba. - Renesmee me gusta de verdad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si.

\- Y?

\- Y, nada. Ella no quiere tener nada conmigo.

\- Pensaba que ninguna se resistía a tus encantos. - se burló.

\- Pues ella si, y no sabes como me frustra. Para una vez que me enamoro y la chica no quiere tener nada conmigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

No respondí, pero aceleré el paso para escapar de él. Lo acababa de reconocer en voz alta.

\- ¿La quieres? - preguntó, apareciendo de nuevo a mi lado.

Aceleré un poco más el paso y entré en el restaurante tras Bella.

Gracias a Dios, Edward no pudo hacerme más preguntas, lo cual agradecí. Había un grupo de chicos en el restaurante que no dejaban de mirar a Renesmee y, por primera vez en la vida, sentí como los celos se apoderaban de mí.

\- Deja de poner esa cara de mala leche, tío, o todos se van a dar cuenta. - dijo Jasper, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de mirar así a la chica.

Miré a Renesmee de nuevo, que reía hablando con Bella y Alice. Era la más hermosa del mundo.

\- No lo puedo evitar.

\- ¿Le has dicho ya lo que sientes por ella?

\- Si, pero me ha dicho que no quiere tener pareja.

\- Pues Alice me ha dicho que a Renesmee también le gustas. - dijo Jasper, riendo, mirando a su chica. - Pero que tiene miedo.

\- Si, es lo mismo que me ha dicho ella. - suspiré. - Pero bueno, que no pasa nada. Es una buena amiga y si es la única forma que tengo d estar a su lado, que así sea.

\- No te reconozco. - dijo Edward, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. - Si de verdad la quieres, no te rindas.

\- No quiero forzarla.

\- Solo tienes que tener paciencia, chico.

\- Gracias a Dios, tengo una paciéncia infinita. Renesmee me miró y le guiñé un ojo. Ella sonrió y me devolvió el guiño.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, entre todos decidimos volver a casa dando un paseo. Me daba cuenta de que Renesmee me iba lanzando miraditas y ello me dio esperanzas. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola hola. Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Cuando al fin consigo tener el portátil en casa, mi hermana llega y se lo vuelve a llevar, y tarda meses en devolvérmelo.**

**Espero que se quede en mi casa a partir de hoy, más que nada porque es mio.**

**Kisses.**


	9. Perdiendo el miedo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 9.

Perdiendo el miedo.

POV RENESMEE

Esas fueron, sin duda, las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y ya se estaban terminando. Solo nos quedaban dos días en Nueva York y no pensaba desaprobecharlos.

Nos lo habíamos pasado muy bien y Jacob y yo habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Si antes me gustaba, ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía por Jacob era amor.

Cuando amaneció, me vestí y fui hacia el dormitorio que Edward y Jacob compartían. Llamé a la puerta y esperé a que alguien me abriera.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó Edward, que fue quien abrió la puerta.

\- Vaya, gracias. - Edward salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras él. - ¿Jacob aun está durmiendo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Renesmee, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté, confusa.

\- ¿Es que estás jugando con Jacob? Renesmee, tú no eres así. - me cogió del brazo, claramente para alejarme de la puerta, pero me solté al momento.

\- Yo no juego con los sentimientos de la gente. ¿Por quien me has tomado?

\- ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

. Yo... Es que... Quería hablar con Jacob... Es que... Me gusta mucho... - murmuré, reconociéndolo por fin en voz alta. - Creo que le quiero.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- Sé que Jacob se acostaba con toda mujer que veía, pero ya no lo hace. Lo sé. - dije, sincerándome a fin con mi hermano. - Recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijiste y sé que se junta con esos capullos de la universidad, pero nunca me mentiría respecto a sus sentimientos. Lo sé.

Edward se acercó y me apartó el pelo de la cara con un cariñoso gesto. Sonrió levemente.

\- Ve con mucho cuidado.

\- Si...

\- Vamos, entra. Pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

\- Nunca, hermano. - besé su mejilla y entré en el dormitorio.

Jacob seguía en la cama. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su lado, acariciando su frente. Era guapísimo y se le veía tan tranquilo y relajado que me dio pena despertarle.

\- Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme. - murmuró Jacob, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonreí. Me levanté y me senté a su lado en la cama. - Buenos días, preciosa.

\- Jacob...

\- No lo digo para hacerte la pelota ni intentar ligarte, simplemente digo lo que veo. - dijo, logrando que me sonrojara. - ¿Que haces aquí?

\- He venido a buscarte. He pensado que podríamos pasar el día fuera.

\- Claro, pero primero tendría que ducharme.

\- Aquí te espero.

Me quedé en la cama mientras Jacob se duchaba.

Me moría de ganas de levantarme e ir hacia donde estaba él, pero no. No podía. Yo no hacía esas cosas. Y cuando le vi salir del baño con solo una toalla, casi muero de placer. Tenía un cuerpazo de infarto y un tatuaje de un lobo que iba del hombro al pecho.

¿Me pasas ese sueter? - dijo desde la puerta del baño.

Me levanté y le pasé lo que me había pedido, pero una vez que estuve frente a élm Jacob me sujetó por las mejillas y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Me muero por besarte. - susurró acercando lentamente su rostro al mío.

\- Hazlo.

\- ¿De verdad puedo?

\- Estoy deseando que lo hagas.

\- ¿A qué se debe este cambio? - preguntó, sorprendido. Era normal que lo estuviera.

\- Me he cansado de negar la verdad. - reconocí, bajando la vista. No podía creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué verdad? - Jacob hizo que alzara mi rostro y volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos.

\- Que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Jacob sonrió levemente y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, acercó más su rostro al mío y poso sus labios sobre los míos, aunque pronto desaparecieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté confusa.

\- Antes de nada quiero avisarte de una cosa. - murmuró, pegando su frente a la mía, al tiempo que acariciaba mis brazos con suma delicadeza.

\- Dime. - dije, sintiendo como si me quedara sin aire.

\- A veces... Cuando... ejem... Puedo ser un poco brusco. - dijo, nervioso. - Me dejo llevar por el momento y puede que no me controle.

Tragué con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo de emociones que pugnaban por salir. Miré a Jacob y llevé mis manos a su desnuda cintura.

\- Confío en ti.

\- Si hago algo que no sea de tu agrado, dime que pare.

\- Lo haré. - aseguré, haciéndole sonreír. - ¿Puedo besarte ya ahora?

Jacob sonrió más ampliamente e hice lo que tanto deseaba hacer. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé.

Al principio, nos besamos lenta y tiernamente, pero cuando noté que apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío, profundicé nuestro beso, buscando su lengua con la mía, algo que pareció gustarle, porqué llevó sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo, momento que aprobeché para saltar y rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

\- No sabes las ganas que tenía de tenerte así. - murmuró, comenzando a besar mi cuello, lo que me estaba volviendo loca.

\- Quiero que seas tu. - dije como pude, sintiendo la cama bajo mi espalda. Jacob se colocó sobre mí y puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si.

\- ¿Totalmente? Estás temblando. - acarició mi mejilla y se colocó sobre mi cintura.

\- Es que estoy nerviosa.

\- No debes estarlo.

\- Lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Jacob se quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

\- Levanta. - me levanté y vi como se tumbaba en la cama. - Quiero que lleves tu la iniciativa.

\- Yo?

\- Si, así llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras.

Sonreí, pero aun así no pude evitar seguir estando nerviosa. Jacob puso sus manos tras su cabeza y se me quedó mirando. Respiré hondo y me senté en la cama, a su lado.

\- No tomes en cuenta mi inexperiéncia. - murmuré. - Y deja ya de sonreír.

Jacob intentó ponerse serio, pero se le escapó la risa, me cogió y me abrazó, lo que hizo que se me pasaran los nervios.

\- Anda, ve, túmbate a mi lado. - me tumbé en la cama y Jacob volvió a abrazarme. - Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- Pero si ni siquiera he logrado quitarme la ropa. - murmuré, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

\- Te quiero, Renesmee. Que estés vestida o desnuda no me importa.

\- Yo también te quiero, Jacob.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en colgar el anterior capítulo. Como he logrado escribir este hoy mismo, pues lo cuelgo. **

**Sé que es corto, el siguiente será más largo.**

**Miangmi: La apuesta la hizo con los chicos de la universidad, Paul y compañía. Jacob comienza a seguir a Renesmee porque ha apostado que se acostaría con ella, algo que ningun otro ha logrado, lo que pasa es que la ha conocido y se ha enamorado de ella.**


	10. Felicidad absoluta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 10.

Felicidad absoluta.

POV RENESMEE.

El viaje a Nueva YOrk fue el mejor viaje de mi vida.

El último día, volviendo en el avión, Jacob me preguntó si quería ser su novia. Obviamente, sin pensármelo mucho, dije que si. Y aunque al final no nos acostamos, fue todo maravilloso.

Jacob no me presionaba, lo cual me tranquilizaba bastante, pero aun así yo me moría de ganas. Estaba preparada. Cada día me sentía más convencida y segura de que quería que Jacob fuera el primero y el único.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Miré a Jacob, que se tumbó a mi lado en el césped de la facultad de magisterio. Había estado estudiendo, pero con Jacob a mi lado me iba a ser imposible continuar, así que dejé el libro a un lado y besé al chico más importante de mi vida. Jacob me abrazó e hizo que cayera sobre él.

\- Jacob! - exclamé, avergonzada. Todos nos estaban mirando y él no dejaba de reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedo mostrarle a la gente lo feliz que soy?

\- Claro que si, pero...

\- ¿Es que te avergüenzas de mí?

\- Claro que no, tonto

\- Entonces ya sabes... tienes que desmelenarte un poco. - dijo, soltando el moño con que llevaba recogido el pelo. - Y olvidarte de la gente. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo, d acuerdo? - asentí con la cabeza. - Anda, dame otro besito.

Me acerqué lentamente y le di un beso en la frente, aunque al momento me senté sobre su cintura y le sujeté por las muñecas. Jacob comenzó a reír y cuando nos estábamos besando, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

\- Para, Jacob, para. - dije, riendo sin control.

\- Con lo que me gusta oírte reír. - em sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciarme. - Ven esta noche a mi casa.

\- Vale.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de dormir contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza, también quería dormir con él, pero de esa noche no pasaba. Quería que esa noche me hiciera el amor.

...

Alice y yo esa tarde fuimos de compras. Yo no quería, pero Alice me obligó a comprarme un conjunto de lencería de color negro. La verdad era que no me quedaba mal y solo con imaginar la cara de Jacob al verme con aquello puesto, me dieron ganas de dejármelo puesto.

\- Me encanta verte tan feliz. - dijo Alice cuando nos sentamos en una terracita a tomarnos un café. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esta manera.

\- No lo puedo evitar. - dije, viendo como Alice también sonreía. - ¿Que tal te va todo con Jasper?

\- Genial! Sé que apenas llevamos unos meses saliendo, pero me hace tan feliz... - suspiró, sonriendo como una boba. Vamos, la misma sonrisa que tenía yo en la cara desde hacía varios días. - ¿Qué tal tú con Jacob?

\- Se convirtió en un gran amigo y... - suspiré. - le quiero.

\- Oh, Nessie. Nunca creí que te oiría hablar así de un hombre.

\- Jacob es diferente a los demás.

\- Eso parece, no?

Suspiré, feliz, con muchas ganas de llegar a casa de Jacob.

...

Cuando aparqué el coche y bajé de él, cogí aire varias veces, me alisé el vestido que Alice me había prestado y fui hacia la puerta con una botella de vino blanco en la mano.

\- Dios mío! - exclamó Jacob al verme. Se acercó lentamente y acarició mi pelo, que me había dejado suelto.

\- Me he desmelenado. - dije, haciéndole reír. Me miró de arriba a bajo varias veces. En sus ojos podía ver que le gustaba lo que llevaba puesto. - Me lo ha dejado Alice. Le he dicho que es muy atrevido para mí, pero no me ha hecho ningún caso. - tiré del bajo del vestido, intentando cubrirme el trasero. Y muy corto.

\- Es diferente a lo que sueles llevar, pero te sienta muy bien. - me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el interior de la casa.

Dejó la botella de vino en la mesa de la cocina y, sin decirnos nada, comenzamos a besarnos. Moría de placer al sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Levantó lentamente el vestido e hizo que me sentara en la encimera.

\- Se me está congelando el culo. - murmuré, acariciando su torso bajo la camiseta. - Deberías calentármelo.

Jacob sonrió ante mi osadía y comenzó a acariciarme el trasero, volviendo a besarnos. Jacob me llevó en brazos hacia el sofá, pero me levanté e hice que se sentara él.

\- Quédate ahí un momento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, pero tengo algo para ti. - le di un breve beso en los labios y me marché corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Me quité el vestido a toda prisa, me coloqué bien el pelo y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces, salí al salón, sintiendo como me temblaban las rodillas. Caminé lentamente hacia Jacob y, estando tras él, le tapé los ojos con las manos.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- UU! Esto se pone interesante! - rió.

Le di un breve beso en el cuello y rodeé el sofá, poniéndome frete a Jacob. Comencé a besar ese cuello que tanto me gustaba mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

\- No se toca. - dije, quitando sus manos de mi cintura. - Ya te avisaré cuando te puedas mover.

\- Jo... - se quejó, aunque vi que sonreía.

Dejó los brazos caídos a los lados y yo continué besándole, al tiempo que desabrochaba su camisa. Posé mis labios sobre su tatuaje y fui bajando los labios hacia su cintura. Tomé sus manos e hice que se levantara. Terminé de quitarle la camisa y volví a besarle de nuevo.

\- Dime que puedo tocarte, por favor.

\- Puedes tocarme.

\- Dime que puedo mirarte.

\- Puedes mirarme.

\- Dime que puedo besarte.

\- Puedes besarme y hacerme lo que quieras.

Jacob sonrió y abrió los ojos. Cuando me vio vestida con aquel picardias, sonrió aun más ampliamente.

\- ¿Te gusta? - asintió con la cabeza . - Me lo he comprado para ti.

\- Mmm... te lo arrancaría con los dientes, pero no lo voy hacer. Al menos hoy.

\- Quítamelo. - susurré en su oído.

Dicho y hecho.

Volvimos a besarnos, nunca me cansaba de sus besos, y lentamente comenzó a desnudarme.

Terminamos desnudos, tumbados en el suelo. Jacob no dejaba de acariciar mi ombligo, mi pequeño tatuaje.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Muy segura.

\- Promete que me avisarás...

\- Si me duele o haces algo que no me guste. - sonrió. - Lo sé, Jacob. No te preocupes tanto por mí. Tú no eres Paul, eres Jacob.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a besarme lentamente de arriba bajo. Estaba temblando, no lo podía evitar, pero no temblaba de miedo, sino de nervios y felicidad.

Fue muy cuidadoso, si, al principio me dolió, pero pronto pasó ese dolor y dio paso a un placer del todo desconocido para mí. Fue, simplemente, maravilloso. Sus besos... Sus caricias... Todo él. Moría de placer y felicidad.

\- Me has engañado. - dijo Jacob, besando mi tatuaje, una vez se tumbó a mi lado.

\- ¿Que te he engañado?

\- Si. Te ha dolido y no me has dicho nada. - aparté con cuidado a Jacob y me puse con cuidado encima de él, sujetándole por las muñecas.

\- Pero solo ha sido un momento y no ha sido para tanto.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¿Me estás preguntado si me has parecido bueno? - Jacob sonrió de una forma que me dio a entender que era eso mismo lo que me estaba preguntando. - Has sido dulce, cariñoso, ardiente, apasionado... - sonrió de nuevo, complacido. - Y decías que no te podías controlar.

\- Lo he hecho por ti. Te mereces lo mejor.

\- ¿Como puedes ser tan maravilloso? - me sujetó por la cintura, rodamos por el suelo y volvió a ponerse encima. - Y tan bruto.

\- ¿No te gusta que lo sea?

\- Me encanta!

\- ¿Quieres que volvamos a hacerlo?

\- Ahora mismo... La verdad es que... Me muero de hambre.

Jacob rió a carcajadas y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Fui en busca de mi vestido, pero Jacob me lo quitó de la mano antes de que pudiera ponérmelo.

\- Me gusta verte al natural.

\- Jacob... Yo... No me siento cómoda estando así.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró, al tiempo que marchaba hacia el dormitorio, del que volvió con una enorme camiseta. "Dios, que cuerpo más perfecto." - Ten, puedes ponerte esto.

Me puse la camiseta de Jacob, él se puso unos calzoncillos y fuimos a preparar la cena mientras bebíamos una copa de vino.

\- ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?

\- Es la inicial del nombre de mi hermano.

\- ¿Y él lleva la tuya? - asentí con la cabeza, bebiendo otro trago de vino. - ¿En el mismo sitio? - volví a asentir. - Nunca hubiera imaginado que llevaras tatuajes.

\- ¿Por qué soy una pija estirada?

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Ya lo sé. Sé que mi imagen no se corresponde a como me comporto.

\- ¿Entonces por qué vistes así?

\- No lo sé... Supongo que lo hago para no llamar la atención.

\- Desde lo de Paul. - asentí con la cabeza. Jacob podía ver en mí cosas que nadie más podía ver. Era como si leyera mis pensamientos. - Bueno, lo importante es que tu te sientas cómoda. - Jacob se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y yo me coloqué entre sus piernas, pegando mi espalda contra su pecho, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. - Olvídate de los demás.

\- Me siento cómoda ahora.

\- Ese es mi propósito. Solo quiero hacerte feliz.

\- Eso ya lo has conseguido. - echó mi pelo a un lado y comenzó a besar mi nuca.

\- Vaya! Si llevas otro tatuaje!

\- Si...

\- ¿Llevas alguno más?

\- No, solo estos dos.

\- ¿Y este que significa?

\- Lo mismo que el otro.

\- Es una E.

\- Si. Es la E de Edward.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero es que no me sale hacerlos más largos.**

**Besitos y espero conocer vuestras opiniones, y si teneis alguna pregunta, no dudeis en hacermelas saber.**


	11. Corazón roto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 11.

Corazón roto.

POV RENESMEE.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en casa de Jacob, donde volvimos a hacer el amor en el sofá, en la ducha y en la cama.

Por la mañana Jacob me llevó a casa para que me cambiara de ropa, no era plan de que apareciese por clase con esas pintas, y fuimos juntos a clase en su moto. Todos nos seguían mirando como si fuéramos monos de feria, pero empezaba a darme igual. Era feliz y esta orgullosa de la persona que me estaba abrazando.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos. - dijo Jacob, besándome.

\- Pero si solo vamos a estar separados un par de horas.

\- Pero es demasiado tiempo.

\- Anda, ve hacia clase, que al final vas a llegar tarde.

Le di un último beso y entré en clase. Vi a Alice y fui a sentarme a su lado. Al verme sonrió, pero no dijo nada, lo cual agradecí. Estaba claro que sabía lo que había pasado esa noche y lo último que quería era que me sometiera a uno de sus interrogatorios. Cuando quería, podía ser peor que la policía.

\- Paul no ha dejado de mirarte en todo el rato. - susurró Alice en cuanto acabó la clase.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta.

\- Creo que le gustas.

\- Solo lo hace por joder. - pasamos por su lado y le esquivé al ver que pretendía tocarme. - Es un gilipollas.

\- ¿Quien es un gilipollas?

\- Tú.

Me volví hacia Paul, que volvía a estar tras nosotras.

\- Eres muy mal hablada para ser una pija estirada.

\- ¿Que coño te crees que estás haciendo? No quiero que me hables y lo sabes.

\- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, cariño.

\- No me llames cariño y no vuelvas a tocarme. - retrocedí, pero no pude ir muy lejos. Topé contra alguien.

Me aparté, pero al notar sus manos en mi cintura, me relajé. Noté sus labios sobre mi pelo y logré respirar con calma.

\- ¿Él si que puede tocarte?

\- Cállate Paul. - dijo Jacob a mi espalda.

Miré a Alice, que estaba a mi lado mirándonos alucinada, y era normal. Ella no sabía lo que me había pasado en el instituto con Paul.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - logró decir.

\- No pasa nada, preciosa. - dijo Paul, retrocediendo. - Ha sido un mal entendido.

Respiré hondo cuando Paul se volvió para marcharse. Me volví, aun en los brazos de Jacob, y me dejé abrazar por él.

\- Renesmee...

\- Tranquila, Alice. No pasa nada. - dije, intentando tranquilizarla e intentando tranquilizarme a mi misma. Tener a Paul tan cerca me ponía de los nervios.

\- Por cierto, Jacob. Esto es tuyo. - Paul apareció de nuevo a nuestro lado y le tendió algo a Jacob.

Me fijé en lo que Paul tenía en su mano. Era un sobre. Jacob le ignoró, pero yo lo cogí.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto?

\- No es nada, cariño. - dijo Jacob, se le veía nervioso.

\- Es el premio. Ha ganado. - Paul y su chulería hicieron que me pusiera a temblar, pero de rabia. No me gustaba nada lo que estaba insinuando.

\- ¿Qué? - miré a Jacob, que se había quedado pálido. - ¿Qué es lo que has ganado?

\- Nada. - cogió el sobre de mi mano y se lo lanzó a Paul.

Este no se movió y el sobre cayó al suelo, abierto, dejando entrever varios billetes y un papel. Me agaché antes de que Jacob pudiera hacerlo y cojí el papel de dentro del sobre. Casi me desmayo cuando vi lo que había escrito en él. "No, esto no puede ser, por favor."

\- ¿Qué cojones es esto? - grité, haciendo que la gente de nuestro alrededor se detuviera para mirarnos.

\- Renesmee, baja la voz y deja que te lo explique.

\- No pienso bajar la voz y no pienso escucharte! - me volví hacia Paul y le enseñé el papel. - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Nada importante.

\- ¿Apostasteis sobre mí? - grité de nuevo.

\- Renesmee, hay mucha gente.

\- Me importa una mierda la gente, Alice! - miré a mi amiga y esta se marchó. - Paul... - negó con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta. - Jacob...

\- Eso fue antes de conocerte, cariño. - intentó cigerme de la mano, pero me aparté.

\- Apostaste con esos cabrones de tus amiguitos que te acostarías conmigo antes de dos meses! - dije, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que hacía rato que luchaban por salir. - Enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

Me di la vuelta y me alejé de ellos, pero una mano conocida me sujetó por la muñeca e hizo que me diera la vuelta. Jacob estaba nervioso, se le notaba, pero ya no podía mirarle. No quería volver a verle.

\- Suéltame.

\- Por favor, deja que te lo explique.

\- No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte. - volví a soltarme de su mano y retrocedí. - Eres peor que Paul. Él me partió el labio, pero tú me has partido el corazón.

Retrocedí hasta encontrarme con las dos personas que nunca iban a fallarme. Abracé con fuerza a Edward y me dejé llevar por él y por Alice hasta el coche de mi hermano.

\- Edward... Él... Yo... Quiero irme de aquí... - logré decir entre lágrimas. Apenas podía hablar ni respirar. - Quiero irme. Llévame a casa, por favor.

\- Yo te llevo, cielo.

\- No, Alice. Allí no.

\- Te llevaré al apartamento de Edward.

\- Llévate el coche. - Alice se puso al volante y Edward me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón. - Iré pronto hacia casa.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- Voy a hablar con Jacob.

\- No, por favor.

\- Tranquila, no pasará nada. - besó mi frente y sonrió, limpiando mis lágrimas. - En unos minutos estaré en casa, vale?

\- Vale.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Vi marchar a Edward mientras Alice ponía el coche en marcha. Solo tenía ganas de irme y no volver nunca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Holi holi! otro capítulo llegó.**

**Kisses.**


	12. Intentando volver a la realidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 12.

Intentando volver a la normalidad.

POV RENESMEE.

Estuve en casa de mi hermano durante una semana. Una semana sin apenas salir de la cama, acompañada en todo momento por Mindy, la gata de mi hermano.

\- Hola, cariño. - Edward llegó a casa y se tumbó a mi lado en la enorme cama. - ¿Como estás?

\- Bien.

, y ahora habla con sinceridad. -

\- Cabreada. - dije, abrazándole. - no sé como no pude darme cuenta del juego. Y mira que me lo advertiste. Me dijiste que no me fiara de él, que era un mujeriego, pero no quise hacerte caso.

\- Renesmee...

\- Pero todo es culpa mía. - continué diciendo, abrazándole. - Me dejé llevar y...

\- Escúchame, Renesmee. - se sentó y se me quedó mirando. - Creo que hay más de lo que crees.

\- ¿Otra vez con el mismo cuento?

\- Si, otra vez te lo voy a decir. Jacob te quiere de verdad.

\- Apostó que lograria acostarse conmigo.

\- Pero eso fue antes de conocerte.

\- ¿Es que tú lo sabías? - exclamé, incorporándome

\- Lo admito. Sabía que habían hecho la apuesta, pero sabía que pronto se olvidaria de ello. Te ama, Renesmee.

\- Bueno... Ahora mismo no quiero saber nada de él. - me levanté de la cama y salí hacia la cocina. No quería seguir escuchándole. - Ahora lo único que quiero es volver a la normalidad.

\- Pero... Deberías hablar...

\- Dame tiempo, Joder! - grité sin querer, presa de los nervios.

\- De acuerdo, cielo. - Edward se acercó y besó mi frente. - Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho.

\- Como voy a olvidarlo, me lo has repetido cientos de veces cada día. - murmuré, haciéndole reír. - Ayúdame, por favor.

\- Claro que si, cariño.

Abracé a mi hermano y, por primera vez en toda la semana, nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar.

...

El lunes por la mañana, junto a Edward y Alice, fui a la universidad.

Al principio todo el mundo me miraba y cuchicheaba, pero me forcé a ignorarles y, al llegar al medio día, ya se les había pasado las ganas de cotillear.

Durante la comida, Alice me habló de lo bien que iba su relación con Jasper, lo cual me alegraba mucho. Se la veía muy feliz y se lo merecía. Edward hablaba por teléfono y, aunque no quisiera decirlo, yo sabía que hablaba con Jacob, al que no había visto en toda la mañana.

\- Ves con cuidado. Paul se acerca. - susurró Alice en mi oído. - Lleva toda la semana muy gallito.

\- Capullo.

\- Tuvo una discusión muy gorda con Jacob, pero parece que todo le da igual.

\- Amm...

\- ¿Tuviste algo con él?

\- ¿Qué? - exclamé, sorprendida. Alice me cogió del brazo y sonrió levemente, infunfiéndome ánimos para que se lo contara. - Pero hace mucho tiempo de aquello.

\- Creo que lo que hizo aquel día lo hizo para hacerte daño, por que estabas con Jacob y no querías saber nada de él.

\- Quien me ha hecho daño ha sido Jacob, no él. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Y no quiero que volvais a hablarme de él ninguno de los dos.

\- Pero...

\- Adios, Alice.

Salí a toda prisa de la cafetería, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Fui en busca de mi coche, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Edward me había llevado a clase en el suyo. Llamé a un taxi y lo esperé fuera del campus, ya que Paul no dejaba de mirarme y me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Cuando bajé del taxi y pagué, mis nervios crecieron aun más. Jacob estaba en la puerta del edificio. Respiré hondo e intenté pasar por su lado, fingiendo no haberle visto, pero cuando lo hice, me cogió po la muñeca y me detuvo, aunque me solté al momento de su mano.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme.

\- Renesmee, por favor.

\- Llevo toda la semana ignorando tus llamadas, ¿aun no has entendido que no quiero saber nada de ti?

\- Necesito que me escuches.

\- No quiero.

\- Joder, Renesme, deja que te lo explique de una vez! - gritó. Se le veía nervioso, pero peor estaba yo.

Me alejé un par de pasos y me crucé de brazos.

\- Habla.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- O hablas ahora o me largo.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró. Avanzó hacia mí, pero yo volví a retroceder. - Renesmee, yo..

\- ¿Apostaste sobre que me follarías antes de dos meses?

\- Si, pero... Yo aun no te conocía. Y cuando nos hicimos amigos, me olvidé de ello.

\- Debí haber hecho caso a mi hermano cuando me dijo que no me fiara de ti. - murmuré. - Sabía que no debía volver a confiar en un hombre. Todos sois iguales, y tu eres peor que Paul.

\- Te estás pasando.

\- ¿Que yo me estoy pasando? - grité! - eres tú quien se hizo amigo mío para que me fiara de ti.

\- Eso no es así y lo sabes. Estás dolida y no quieres ver la realidad.

\- ¿Dolida? Estoy mucho más que dolida. Me has destrozado.

Jacob abanzó de nuevo y yo fui hacia el edificio. Entré en él y fui corriendo hacia el ascensor. Una vez que llegué a mi piso, entré en el apartamento y cerré la puerta justo a tiempo, justo cuando Jacob llegaba al rellano.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta. Me puse nerviosa, en realidad estaba atacada de los nervios, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue llamar a los de seguridad para que se llevaran a Jacob de allí.

Tras pocos segundos, oí como llegaban un par de chicos, que se llevaron a Jacob, que no dejaba de gritar que le perdonara.

Apoyé la espalda contra la puerta, me dejé caer al suelo e hice lo único que sabía hacer esos días. Llorar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Lamento la espera.**

**Besitos.**


	13. Perdón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 13.

Perdón.

Los días pasaron y Renesmee, con el corazón blindado, acudía a clase como si nada hubiera sucedido, lo cual molestaba sobremanera a Paul y destrozaba a Jacob, que veía como el amor de su vida actuaba como si no le conociera.

Edward ya no sabía qué hacer.

Por un lado, estaba su hermana, a la que amaba y adoraba, y por otro estaba Jacob, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, al que tenía una gran estima. Veía que ambos sufrían y se sentía fatal al ver que nada podúa hacer. Su hermana era muy testaruda y no volvería a darle una oportunidad a Jacob.

\- Hola Jacob. - sijo Edward, apareciendo a su lado. Estaban en el aparcamiento, al lado de la moto de Jacob.

\- Hola Edward.

\- ¿Como te encuentras?

\- Bah.

\- Jacob, yo... Lamento no poder hacer nada por ayudarte.

\- Para empezar, podrías haberme dicho que eres el hermano de Renesmee.

Edward no dijo nada. Jacob tenía razón.

\- Le dijiste a Renesmee que no se podía fiar de mi. - le recriminó, dolido por aquello. Se suponía que Edward era su mejor amigo.

\- Eso fue cuando hicisteis la apuesta, pero después todo cambió. Me di cuenta de que realmente te habías enamorado de ella.

\- Ya...

\- Vale, Jacob, siento haberle dicho a Renesmee que no se fiara de ti, pero tienes que entenderme. Es mi hermana y apostaste con los chicos que...

\- Sé muy bien lo que pasó. - dijo, no quería volver a oir hablar del tema. - Tranquilo, lo comprendo. Es tu hermana y solo la estabas protegiendo.

\- Gracias por entenderme. - dijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su desolado amigo. - Ella te ama, Jacob. Pero ha sufrido mucho.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- Y todo por culpa de ese capullo de Paul.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él? - preguntó Jacob, sin querer comentar nada de lo que Renesmee le había contado.

\- Solo sé que desde el día en que llegamos, no para de observar a mi hermana, aunque nunca les he visto hablar ni nada. Por eso no entiendo su empeño en hacerle daño.

\- Pregúntale a Renesmee por él.

\- Pero...

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decir nada más al respecto. - Jacob cogió su casco y se lo puso. - Lo siento, me marcho.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- Me voy a ir un par de semanas a casa. Necesito desconectar.

\- Pero y que pasa con Renesmee?

\- Tu querida Renesmee hizo que me echaran de su edificio mientras le suplicaba perdón. Hizo que me sintiera como un delincuente y un acosador.

\- Lo entiendo, Jacob. Renesmee no hizo lo correcto, pero... Por favor, no te rindas.

\- Lo intentaré por última vez, pero no prometo nada. Si no hace caso, intentaré olvidarme de ella, aunque dudo mucho que lo consiga. - añadió en un susurro.

\- Vale. - suspiró Edward. - Cuídate mucho.

Ambos amigos se dieron un breve abrazo y cada uno se marchó por su lado.

...

Hacía como tres semanas que Jacob había ido a ver a Renesmee a su apartamento y no podía pasar ni un solo día sin pensar en él, pero cada vez que le veía sentía como si una mano invisible estrujara su corazón y tenía que marcharse. No lo podía soportar.

Vio a Edward y a Jacob hablar y, cuando este se marchó, su hermano fue hacia su coche donde, escondida, les había estado espiando todo el rato.

\- Toc, toc. - dijo Edward, golpeando la ventanilla del coche. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro. - Renesmee abrió la puerta del coche y dejó pasar a Edward.

\- ¿Te escondes de algo?

\- No, no. - mintió. - Solo estaba descansando. - ¿le ocurre algo a Jacob?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Edward, por favor.

\- Jacob ha vuelto a casa. - dijo, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que solo se marchaba dos semanas. - Necesitaba marcharse.

\- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó sin apenas voz. Edward asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué?

\- No quería seguir agobiándote. - dijo, viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su hermana. - Renesmee, tengo algo que preguntarte.

\- ¿Sobre Jacob?

\- No. Sobre Paul.

Renesmee se quedó muda al sentir ese nombre.

\- Cielo, ¿qué es lo que pasó entre vosotros? - Renesmee negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de ello, pero las lágrimas la delataron. - Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Renesmee volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero al ver el dolor en los ojos de su hermano, decidió que había llegado la hora de contárselo todo. Como había empezado a salir con Paul en secreto, como la había enamorado y como había intentado tener sexo con ella, aun cuando ella se había negado.

Conforme iba hablando, vio como Edward se iba poniendo rojo de ira, aunque eso no fue nada comparado a como se puso cuando se enteró de que sus padres sabían lo que había pasado y no habían hecho nada al respecto.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo. - dijo Edward, sintiendo como le costaba hablar. Estaba muy dolido con sus padres y terriblemente cabreado. - Solo vienes a casa cuando me pongo muy pesado para que vengas conmigo. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

\- Porque no quería verte sufrir.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué pasa con lo que tú has sufrido todos estos años?

\- Tú me importas mucho más.

Edward abrazó con cariño a Renesmee y tomó una decisión. Paul había hecho daño a su hermana y él se lo iba a hacer a él.

\- Cariño, ve a casa y date un baño relajante. Yo voy enseguida.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - dijo Renesmee, que conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Estaba pensando en hacer alguna locura.

\- Por favor, haz lo que te he dicho. - besó la frente de Renesmee y salió del coche.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Renesmee, que aun no se había movido del coche, Edward fue hacia la puera del edificio y, en cuanto vio salir a Paul, le asestó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Le dio con tal fuerza, que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Embry y otro amigo de Paul le cogieron, pero logró quitárselos de encima y continuó pegando a Paul hasta que oyó una voz gritar su nombre.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella, que lo miraba asustada. Nunca antes le había visto así. Edward al ver a su chica tan nerviosa, se levantó del suelo y fue hacia ella, que le abrazó al momento.

\- Vámonos de aquí, esto está lleno de ratas. - dijo Bella, haciéndo sonreír a Edward, que la besó al instante. Aun no podía creerse que tuviera la suerte de estar con él. - Creo que tu hermana te está esperando en su coche.

\- Le dije que se marchara a casa.

\- Pues está claro que no te ha hecho ni caso.

\- Como siempre. - murmuró Edward, disimulando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como te sientes?

\- Me duelen los nudillos. - murmuró, poniendo morritos, haciéndo reír a Bella, ante ese gesto que le pareció tan mono.

\- Pobrecito mío... - tomó sus manos y besó los nudillos de ambas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Edward? - preguntó Renesmee cuando llegaron al lado de su coche.

\- Justicia.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Un poco, pero ha valido la pena. - dijo, acariciando su mejilla. - Si la recompensa es verte sonreír, lo haré de nuevo.

\- Calla!

Los tres volvieron a reír y se montaron en el coche. Renesemee se sentía un poco mejor y decidió que ese día comenzaría una nueva etapa de su vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. Nuevo capítulo!**

**Esto está a punto de acabarse.**

**Espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**


	14. Te echo de menos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 14.

Te echo de menos.

POV RENESMEE

Le echaba muchísimo de menos.

Me dolía pensar lo que me había hecho, pero aun así no podía evitar echarle de menos. En el poco tiempo que le había conocido y los momentos que había pasado con élm había sido feliz por primera vez en muchos años.

Seguía en el coche, frente al campus. Hacía más de una semana que no veía a Jacob y sentía que no podría seguir adelante. Ya nada era lo mismo sin él.

Tras varios minutos allí, cogí aire un par de veces y salí del coche. Todo iba bien hasta que vi a Embry, uno de los amiguitos de Paul, y lamenté haber salido del coche.

\- Eh, Renesmee.

\- Embry... - murmuré, pasando por su lado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿Te manda Paul?

\- No. - me cogió del brazo y me solté al momento. - Paul es un capullo.

\- Buen descubrimiento.

\- Es solo que... Jacob habló conmigo y me dijo que no quería seguir con la apuesta. - dijo, deteniéndose frente a mí. . Pero Paul dijo que porque él no quisiera jugar no quería decir que no pudiéramos jugar nosotros.

\- Sois todos unos capullos.

\- Lo somos. - murmuró, bajando la vista. Parecía avergonzado. - Pero Jacob me cae bien, es un buen tío, y no soporto ver lo que Paul os ha hecho.

\- Gracias por la información, Embry.

\- Espero que Jacob y tú podais arreglar las cosas.

\- Ya... - Embry dio media vuelta y se marchó, mientras yo me quedé ahí plantada pensando en lo que me acababa de decir. Fui corriendo tras él y me planté delante. - ¿De verdad Jacob anuló la apuesta?

\- Me dijo, y cito palabras textuales, olvidaos de esta mierda. Renesmee no merece que jueguen con ella. Eso a mi, me parece una anulación. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿A ti no te lo parece?

\- Si. - sonreí, por primera vez en muchos días. Jacob me amaba de verdad y todo había sido un sucio juego de Paul. - Gracias Embry.

\- Ve a por él.

Asentí con la cabeza y me marché corriendo. Necesitaba hablar con Jacob y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan obtusa, pero no sabía por donde empezar. "Empieza por Edward. Él es su amigo. Seguro que sabe donde vive."

Llegué a casa de Edward conduciendo como una loca. Aparqué el coche de cualquier manera y fui en busca de mi hermano. No me molesté en esperar el ascensor y subí los cuatro pisos corriendo, y comencé a llamar a la puerta como una desesperada. "Ábreme ya!"

\- Eh Eh Eh! Relájate, cielo. - dijo Edward al abrir la puerta. - Que me vas a echar la puerta abajo.

\- Necesito que me digas donde encontras a Jacob. - entré en el apartamento, intentando respirar con más calma. Las escaleras me habían matado.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud?

\- ¿Y a qué viene la tuya? Pensaba que querías que hablara con Jacob. - dije, extrañada.

\- Jacob lleva fuera diez días y, ahora, de repente, te entra la iluminación y quieres que te diga donde está Jacob. - fue hacia la cocina y preparó dos copas de vino. - Tomemos una copa.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si.

\- ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco?

\- Siéntate.

Miré a Edward, que nunca me había hablado así, e hice lo que me decía. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y tomé un trago de vino.

\- Escúchame bien, Renesmee. - dijo, mirándome seriamente. - Y no me interrumpas, que nos conocemos. - Asentí con la cabeza. - Jacob ha sufrido mucho. Entiende que lo que hizo es una cerdada, pero te ha pedido y suplicado perdón.

\- Lo sé, Edward. - murmuré.

\- Hiciste que lo echaran de tu edificio de mala manera.

\- Lo lamenté al instante.

\- Se marchó para no molestarte más.

\- Edward, necesito encontrarle para pedirle perdón.

\- ¿Le has llamado por teléfono?

\- No. - "Joder, que estúpida he sido."

\- ¿Y entonces a que esperas?

Sonreí y fui en busca de mi móvil. Marqué el número de Jacob y esperé, pero de repente se cortó. Me había colgado sin siquiera responder. Volví a intentarlo, pero esta vez me colgó antes.

\- Me ha colgado. - dije, sintiendo como me qudaba sin voz. - Me ha colgado las dos veces.

\- Es comprensible.

\- Ya, pero aun así...

\- Embry habló contigo, no? - asentí. - Jacob habló con él y le pidió que te contara la verdad.

\- Lo hizo. - dije, sintiendo como las lágrimas escapaban de mi control. - Y de inmediato vine aquí. Tengo que ir a buscarle, Edward. Necesito pedirle perdón y que no me odie.

\- ¿Y piensas ir hasta...?

\- Voy a ir a donde haga falta. - me bebí lo que me quedaba en la copa y me puse en pie. - ¿Sabes cual es su dirección?

\- Si.

\- Hazme un favor y llama al aeropuerto para comprar un billete de avión. - saqué mi tarjeta de crédito y se la di. - Voy a preparar una maleta y a buscar mi pasaporte.

\- Esta es mi hermanita! - Edward me abrazó y besó mi frente. - Ve. Yo me ocupo de todo.

Besé la mejilla de mi hermano y fui hacia mi casa, donde me duché, me cambié de ropa (cogiendo algo del armario de Alice, llené una bolsa de deporte con ropa y ms documentos y fui de nuevo hacia el piso de mi hermano, que ya me estaba esperando.

\- Estás guapísima.

\- La ropa es de Alice.

\- Te sienta de maravilla.

\- ¿Crees que a Jacob le gustará?

\- A Jacob le gusta de cualquier forma.

Me sonrojé ante tal piropo y Edward se rió de mí al tiempo que me abrazaba.

\- A por él, hermanita.

\- Deséame suerte.

\- No la necesitas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola. De nuevo por aquí.**

**Besitos.**


	15. Probando de mi propia medicina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 15.

Probando de mi própia medicina.

POV RENESMEE.

En el avión, por extraño que pareciera, me sentía bastante tranquila, pero cuando aterricé y me monté en el taxi, los nervios comenzaron a atacarme y cuando se detuvo frente a un enorme bosque, ya me iba a dar un patatús.

\- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - logré preguntar, mirando por la ventanilla.

\- Si. El coche no puede entrar. Es una reserva natural.

\- Vaya! - exclamé, alucinada.

\- ¿Quiere bajar aquí?

\- En cuanto me sienta las piernas. - murmuré, haciendo reír al taxista.

Respiré hondo y, haciendo acópio de todas mis fuerzas, salí del taxi, cogí mi maleta y me adentré en el precioso bosque.

Edward me había hecho una reserva en un hostal. Fuí directamente hacia allí a dejar mis cosas. Una vez lo tive todo ordenado y me huve calmado, fui en busca de Jacob.

No había pensado mucho en ello cuando me había calzado con los tacones de siete centímetros, por lo que me acordé de todos mis antepasados cuando se me clavaron los tacones en el barro.

\- Joder! - grité, cayendo de culo al embarrado suelo.

\- ¿Quien hay ahí? - oí una voz cerca de mí. Apareció, como salido de la nada, un chico muy alto y con el pelo bastante largo. Me recordó mucho a Jacob. - ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?

\- Bien embarrada. - murmuré, quitándome los zapatos. El chico me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. - Gracias.

\- Debería haber venido con deporivas, no con tacones.

\- Es que no sabía como iba a ser esto.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Jo... Estoy que doy asco. - dije, mirando mi ropa. - Y Alice me va a matar cuando lo vea.

\- No se preocupe. La ropa se lava.

\- Ya...

\- ¿Ha venido a visitar nuestra reserva? - dijo, comenzando a caminar, mirándome. Asentí con la cabeza. - Trabajamos junto a otras reservas nativo americanas para poder mantener estas pequeñas bellezas. - dijo, señalando hacia todo lo que nos rodeaba.

\- Es todo precioso.

\- ¿Quiere qye le enseñe la playa?

\- La verdad es que creo que debería ir al hostal a limpiarme un poco y cambiarme de ropa.

\- Hágalo después de visitar la playa. Ya verá como le gusta. - dijo, sonriendo levemente.

\- Voy a voler a ensueciarme, verdad? - asintió con la cabeza. - Entonces vayamos primero a la playa.

Lamenté al momento haber tomado esa decisión. Allí, en la orilla del mar, había un chico vestido con un traje de neopreno, acariciando una... foca?

\- Dios mío, Dios mío...

\- Jacob es un experto en animales marinos.

\- Yo... Yo... Tengo que largarme ya mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Jacob no puede verme así de... asquerosa.

\- ¿Tú eres Renesmee?

\- ¿Me conoces? - pregunté, sorprendida por que aquel chico conociera mi nombre. No dijo nada, pero me respondió con una sonrisa. - ¿También sabes que la cagué un montón? - volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - Dios! ¿Pero como le voy a pedir perdón si voy hecha un asco?

\- A Jacob le va a dar igual.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Venga, vale, voy a ir. Si... - comencé a decir, dándome ánimos a mi misma. - Voy.

\- ¿Quieres que te guarde los zapatos?

\- Si, gracias.

Le di los zapatos al chico y fui acercándome lentamente a Jacob, que estaba guapísimo. Debió de notar mi presencia, porque se volvió antes de que llegara a su lado.

\- ¿Renesmee?

\- Hola Jacob. - dije, sintiéndome cada vez más pequeñita.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- He venido a verte.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Como que para qué? - exclamé. - He venido a hablar contigo. A pedirte...

\- Ah, ahora quieres hablar. - un chico llegó a nuestro lado y se hizo cargo del animal que había estado alimentando JAcob. Jacob se acercó a mí. De pronto me pareció muy grande a mi lado. - Pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar.

\- Jacob, yo...

\- Vete, por favor.

\- ¿Como? - estaba alucinando.

\- Quiero que te vayas.

\- Pero...

\- Embry habló contigo, no? - asentí con la cabeza, ya que no me salían las palabras. - ¿A él le creíste y no a mí?

\- Tienes razón, he sido una imbécil, una gilipollas, estaba dolida...

\- Me has hecho mucho daño, Renesmee. - dijo Jacob, partiéndome el corazón al verle tan dolido y triste.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Entonces entenderás que haga esto. - hizo un gesto con la mano y al momento, el chico que me había acompañado hasta allí, apareció a nuestro lado. - Llévatela, Seth.

\- Como? - exclamamos al mismo tiempo, a cada cual más sorprendido.

\- Quiero que te la lleves. - se dio la vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en el agua, ignorándome.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? - grité, acercándome a él. - Lo siento, vale? Me enfadé y me empeñé en creer que me habías engañado, pero tienes que entenderme!

\- Seth, por favor. - se limitó a decir.

El tal Seth me cogió, me colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar mientras yo gritaba y pataleaba como una cría. Continuó caminando hasta que llegamos al hostal y me dejó en el suelo.

\- Dios, esto ha sido humillante. - murmuré.

\- Ahora entenderás como se sintió él. - dijo antes de marcharse.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - no respondió, pero se dio la vuelta y me sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se había referido. Jacob me estaba dando a provar de mi própia medecina. Yo había hecho que le echaran de mi edificio y él hizo que me apartaran de su lado.

Tras unos minutos ahí, empanada, pensando en lo que debía hacer, di media vuelta y entré en el hostal. Fui hacia la habitación y preparé una bañera con aire caliente. Justo cuando me estaba acomodando dentro del agua espumosa, sonó mi móvil.

\- Hola Edward. - le saludé, cerrando los ojos.

\- Uy, vaya voz que tienes.

\- No estoy para muchas tonterías, Edward.

\- Vaya... ¿Tan mal ha ido con Jacob?

\- Mal no, peor. No quiere ni verme.

\- Normal, cielo, le ha hecho mucho daño.

\- Vaya, gracias por los ánimos, querido hermano.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te mienta?

\- No.

\- No te rindas, Renesmee.

\- Tranquilo, nunca lo hago. - colgué, dejé el teléfono en el suelo y volví a ponerme cómoda.

Estaba pensando en como podía acercarme a Jacob. Tenía que hablar con el sí o sí. Tenía que decirle que le quería e iba a tener que escucharme.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Ya se va acercando el final.**

**Espero que os vaya gustando el capítulo.**

**Ya tengo escrito el último capítulo, pero si se os ocurre alguna cosa que querais que ocurra, decídmelo y lo reescribo.**

**Kisses.**


	16. Te necesito

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**Algunos capítulos son Pov Jacob y otro Pov Renesmee, ya lo iré indicando.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 16.

Te necesito.

POV JACOB.

Hacía ya una semana que Renesmee había aparecido por la reserva. Después de nuestro encuentro en la playa, no había vuelto a verla. Ya debía de haber vuelto a casa y a la universidad, pero algo en mí me impedía marcharme de la reserva.

No sabía qué me había llevado a hacer lo que hice. Renesmee había venido hasta mí, me había suplicado que la perdonara y solo se me ocurrió hacer que Seth se la llevara de mi lado, cuando lo único que deseaba era ir a hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La había perdido.

\- Hola Seth. - dije cuando llegué a la playa. Volvía a estar echa un asco.

\- Hola Jacob. Felicidades tío.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Jajaja. - se rió en mi cara. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni me había acordado. - Cumplir años te ha afectado eh?

\- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para acordarme de esto.

\- Yo creo que solo tienes una, y se llama Renesmee.

Miré a mi amigo. Iba a replicar, pero tenía toda la razón. Renesmee ocupaba todo mi mundo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste que me la llevara?

\- Y yo que sé! - exclamé, saturado. - Yo... no sabía que se marcharía. Joder!

\- ¿Y que sigues haciendo aquí que no has ido a por ella?

\- No quiero incomodarla con mi presencia. - murmuré, pensando en su sonrisa y en las ganas que tenía de verla. - Creo que lo nuestro terminó definitivamente.

\- Tu eres tonto, por no decir algo peor. - dijo, dándome una colleja por sorpresa. - Si lo vuestro termina es por tu culpa.

No dije nada. Volvía a tener razón.

\- Anda, vamos. Mi madre te ha preparado una comida de cumpleaños.

\- Mmm... me voy a poner las botas. - dije, pensando en lo bien que cocinaba Sue y en la cantidad de comida que siempre preparaba.

Fuimos con calma hacia su casa, en cuya puerta había una pancarta que rezaba; Feliz cumpleaños Jacob. Sonreí. Sue y sus cosas.

\- Espero que te guste la sorpresa. - dijo Seth antes de abrir la puerta de la casa.

Entré tras él y me quedé pasmado ante todo lo que tenía ante mí. Seth ya no estaba allí. Ante mí solo tenía a una persona. La última persona que esperaba encontrar allí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Jacob.

Ahí estaba Renesmee, tan preciosa como siempre. Vestía un largo vestido azul y llevaba el pelo suelto. Se acercó unos pocos pasos, con una magdalena en sus manos, decorada con una vela.

\- Sue me ha dicho que las magdalenas son tu dulce favorito.

\- Ya...

\- Seth me ha dicho que tu color favorito es el naranja amanecer. - dijo, señalando la decorada mesa.

\- Esto...

\- Y como ves, al final me he soltado la melena.

Sonreí. No me lo podía creer. Renesmee estaba allí.

\- Bueno, di algo. Ni que sea para llamar a Seth para que me coja en brazos y llevarme de nuevo al hostal.

Me acerqué a ella, aun sin poder hablar, y soplé la vela. Vi como Renesmee sonreía. Quité la vela, cogí la magdalena de su mano y le pegué un generoso bocado. "Puaj! Esto está asqueroso!"

\- Mmmm está riquísima! - mentí.

Renesmee se puso a reír a carcajadas. Como adoraba ese sonido.

\- Leah me dijo que mentirías antes de reconocer que cocino fatal.

\- Todo esto es... Es... Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó, sonriendo de nuevo. Cuanto había añorado su sonrisa.

\- Creí que te habrías marchado.

\- Yo nunca me rindo, Jacob.

\- Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

No me pude contener y avancé hacia ella para besarla.

\- No sabes cuanto te necesito. - dije entre beso y beso.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Y yo os quiero a los dos. - me volví hacia la ventana y vi a Seth, que nos miraba con una ámplia sonrisa desde la ventana. - Que monos que sois.

\- Seth! - exclamó Renesmee, yendo hacia Seth - Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres un gran amigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas un rato? - dije, mirando a mi amigo.

\- Estoy en la calle.

\- Seth...

\- Vale. Voy a dar un paseo. - Seth se despidió de Renesmee con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó todo sonriente. - Nos vemos luego!

Seth al fin se marchó y Renesmee se volvió lentamente hacia mí. Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, ambos nos sentamos en el sofá. La tomé de la mano y sonreí cuando vi que no se apartó de mí.

\- Renesmee, yo... Lo lameto mucho. Todo. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber participado en esa estúpida apuesta. Aunque, por otra parte, si no lo hubiera hecho, lo más probable es que no hubiera insistido en conocerte.

\- Nunca se sabe... aunque es probable que tengas razón. - acaricié su rostro y aparté un mechón de pelo que le cubría los ojos. - Esto nos ha hecho más fuertes.

\- Si.

\- Quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo también lo quiero.

\- Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Bueno, quería decir que si, obviamente, pero me había imaginado ese momento de una forma muy distinta.

\- ¿No dices nada?

\- Yo... claro. Claro que quiero.

\- ¿De veras?

\- Por supuesto que si. Te amo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola hola. Capítulo nuevo.**

**Esto se acaba. El siguiente capítulo ya es el último.**


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la história si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Epílogo.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la universidad, del brazo de su mejor amiga Alice.

Todas las miraban, como de costumbre, pero ahora las miradas eran más intensas, debido al cambio radical de Renesmee, que se había liberado de su pasado y volvía a ser una chica completamente feliz.

Había llegado el día de la graduación y todos en la universidad estaban como locos.

Las chicas fueron juntas en busca de sus togas y sus birretes y salieron de nuevo al aparcamiento, donde les estaban esperando sus chicos.

\- Hola cariño.

\- Hola Jacob. - dijo Renesmee, dejándose abrazar por su chico, que la besó con cariño en el cuello. - Estás muy guapo.

\- Y tú estás preciosa.

\- Yo ya se lo he dicho pero no me cree. - dijo Alice, mientras besuqueaba a Jasper. - No dejaban de mirarla.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

\- Calla, tonto. - dijo Renesmee, sonrojándose. - Y estoy segura de que, si me miraban, era por otra cosa.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Si apenas se te nota. - dijo Alice, quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Estoy de casi ocho meses, Alice. Es obvio que si que se me nota.

Jacob se puso a reír, se puso en cuclillas y besó la abultada tripa de Renesmee, que sonrió de inmediato. La noticia les había pillado por sorpresa, pero después de un año y medio de relación, no les había importado y estaban muy felices ante la llegada de su bebé.

\- ¿Aun no sabéis lo que es? - preguntó Jasper.

\- Yo quiero saberlo, pero Jacob no. Así que no, aun no lo sabemos.

\- ¿Y ya habéis pensado en algun nombre?

\- Si es niño, se llamará Edward. Y si es niña, Sarah. Como mi madre. - dijo Jacob, orgulloso. Había sido idea de Renesmee y él se había sentido muy feliz ante tal idea.

\- Que nombres tan bonitos! - exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo. - Ya tengo ganas de verle la carita y achucharle!

\- Au au au! - gritó Renesmee, llevando las manos a su tripa.

Todos se volvieron para mirarla, asustados, incluso Edward, que la vio a lo lejos y echó a correr en dirección a su hermana.

Renesmee levantó la vista y, al verles a todos, se puso a reír.

\- Habéis picado! - exclamó.

\- El día que te pase de verdad, no te vamos a creer. - dijo Alice, enfurruñándose.

\- Pero si aun me falta un mes, Alice.

\- Eres mala... - sollozó, abrazando a Jasper y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, que sonreía mirando a Renesmee. - Siempre nos hace lo mismo. Es mala, Jasper...

\- Sht... tranquila...

\- Ay, Alice, perdona. No pensaba que te lo ibas a tomar así. - Renesmee se acercó a su amiga y acarició su espalda con afecto. Esta se volvió y sonrió.

\- Has picado!

\- Será posible!

Todos se pusieron a reír ante la jugada de Alice y la cara de Renesmee, que aun no se lo podía creer. La golpeó en el hombro y, tras unos segundos, también se puso a reír.

Tras unas risas y tras la llegada de Bella, fueron todos juntos hacia el campo de futbol, pero a medio camino, Renesmee se detubo de repente.

\- Mierda! - exclamó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

\- O me estoy meando como si fueran las cataratas del Niagra o es que he roto aguas.

\- Si, claro. Vamos Nessie. - dijo Alice, sin hacer caso a su amiga, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Hermanita, demasiado has jugado con nosotros.

\- Edward, creo que ahora si que es verdad. - dijo Bella, mirando a su cuñada, que agarraba con fuerza a Jacob del brazo.

\- Vamos! - gritó Renesmee, mirando a Jacob. - Joder, Jacob, muévete!

Jacob no se movió, no podía. Bella y Jasper fueron los únicos que reaccionaron con rapidez y fueron a ayudar a Renesmee a llegar hasta el coche. Jasper se quedó para llevar a los demás al hospital, mientras que Bella se puso al volante y condujo con rapidez al hospital más cercano.

\- Joder, como duele esto! - gritó. - Pero si aun me queda un mes!

\- Pues parece que el bebé tiene prisa por salir.

\- Joder joder!

\- Renesmee, relájate por favor.

\- ¿Pero como me voy a relajar? Jacob se ha quedado pasmado como un idiota y no está aquí conmigo!

\- Jasper le traerá enseguida.

\- Le voy a matar!

Bella sonrió y aceleró aun más hasta que al fin llegaron al hospital. Un enfermero que las vio llegar, fue hacia ellas, colocaron a Renesmee en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a una habitación. Al momento de colocarla en la camilla, entró la ginecóloga de Renesmee.

\- ¿Como estás, Renesmee?

\- Jodida.

\- Madre mía, pero si estás muy dilatada!

\- ¿Y eso... eso... que significa?

\- Que el bebé ya está en camino.

.-...-...-...-...-...-.

Cuando Jacob llegó al hospital, no supo hacia donde debía ir. Estaba demasiado nervioso y no escuchaba a nadie. Fue corriendo por todo el hospital hasta llegar a uno de los quirófanos. Abrió la puerta y entró al oír el llanto de un bebé.

\- Renesmee, lamento mucho haber tardado.

\- ¿Quien diablos es usted? - dijo la chica que estaba tumbada en la camilla, con su bebé en brazos.

Jacob miró a su alrededor en busca de Renesmee, pero no la encontró.

\- Jacob, joder. Deja de hacer el imbécil y ven!

Se volvió a tiempo de ver a Renesmee en una camilla, en medio del pasillo, de camino a quirófano.

\- Enhorabuena. - dijo, mirando a la chica, antes de ir hacia donde estaba Renesmee.

\- ¿Donde coño te habías metido?

\- Me perdí. - dijo, tomando su mano. - Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada. Al fin estás aquí.

\- Te quiero, cariño.

\- Yo también te quiero, Jacob.

\- Acompáñeme, señor. Tiene que vestirse para poder entrar en quirófano.

.-...-...-...-.

Tras una hora de dolor, sufrimiento y muchos nervios, llegó la felicidad absoluta para la pareja.

Renesmee estaba en la cama, descansando, mientras que Jacob acunaba a Sarah entre sus brazos.

\- Te quiero mucho, pequeña. Eres tan bonita como tu madre. Que suerte tengo de teneros en mi vida.

\- Nosotras también. - murmuró Renesmee, despertándose.

\- Renesmee, que haces despierta? Necesitas descansar.

\- Ya... ya... pero quiero darle un beso a Sarah Alice.

Jacob se puso en pie, sin poder evitar sonreír, y acercó el bebé a su madre, que la abrazó y besó por todo el rostro.

\- Dios! No podría ser más feliz.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Jacob, emocionado. Él también se sentía así.

\- Más que nunca en mi vida.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El último capítulo llegó. Lamento haber tardado. **

**A parte de que mi hermana volvió a secuestrar mi portatil, también secuestró el pen drive y he tenido que reescribir el capítulo.**

**Para las que sigais mi nuevo fic. A ver si encuentro el pen y termino el capítulo, que ese no lo puedo reescribir. Demasiado tiempo tardaría y tengo la espalda fastidiada, a parte de que sufro de vértigos y no puedo estar mucho tiempo incorporada. **

**Gracias por seguirmo y por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.**

**Besitos y, de nuevo, gracias.**


End file.
